


The Rose and the Ocean

by Kokorokirei



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Alternate Universe - School, Blow Jobs, Cute, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluffy, Funny, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Asami Sato, Serious topics will appear, Sex, Side pair Kuvira/Opal, Timeskip within every few chapters, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: When Korra, an Alpha, accidentally catches a sleeping Asami Sato, an Omega, by herself during her heat. What will happen between the two?“In one of the Earth Kingdom’s greatest educational institution, Avatar Private Academy, Alphas and Omegas are divided up in separate classes and dorms. Children of the high class attended this academy to fulfill their education and seek a prospective mate to bond with. With students of different backgrounds, daughters and sons of major businesses, royalties, and wealthy nobles, it was like a battlefield for the Alphas. While they needed to find a suitable Omega to bring into the family, sometimes they needed to fight with other rivals to claim a specific Omega. While Alphas and Omegas were separated, there are many formal occasions to help the students interact and form bonds with each other. “





	1. Pleasant Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Korrasami fanfiction! I hope you enjoy!

In one of the Earth Kingdom’s greatest educational institution, Avatar Private Academy, Alphas and Omegas are divided up in separate classes and dorms. Children of the high class attended this academy to fulfill their education and seek a prospective mate to bond with. With students of different backgrounds, daughters and sons of major businesses, royalties, and wealthy nobles, it was like a battlefield for the Alphas. While they needed to find a suitable Omega to bring into the family, sometimes they needed to fight with other rivals to claim a specific Omega. While Alphas and Omegas were separated, there are many formal occasions to help the students interact and form bonds with each other.

Yet with all this effort to encourage the students of Avatar Private Academy to mingle, Korra, the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe, still hasn’t shown a slight interest in any Omegas so far. She has dated outside the school with a Beta male and had a tiny fling with his Omega brother. Nothing serious as she would rather cherish the friendship she holds with Mako and Bolin. She preferred to hang out with them, not with the rich and snotty students of her school. Korra didn’t understand why she had to leave her home, from the South Pole, to go to this school. Her father, Tonraq, explained that Korra needed to find a suitable Omega to bring into the family to help with the foundation of the South Pole. If Korra brought home a wealthy and influential Omega that can help assist with her people, then Korra will need to have her mate bear her children to seal the bond and assure the future of the South Pole. Senna, Korra’s mother, just puts it this way: Korra can’t be hanging out with her polar bear dog, Naga, all day and not produce grandchildren.

With long dark brown hair, one section of her hair pulled into a ponytail and two sections tied at the side of her handsome face, and big blue eyes that glowed brighter than the sea, Korra attracted Omegas to her. Much to her annoyance, the Omegas would always flaunt themselves to her and it didn’t help that they knew that Korra was like a princess figure in their blind eyes. Korra knew that they didn’t really like her for who she is, they only saw her as a symbol of wealth and power. She had to learn that the hard way.

On a usually sunny day, Korra wandered the halls of the school to find a nice place to eat her lunch. She wanted to be alone and have some peace and quiet. The Water Tribe successor wished she was playing with Mako and Bolin, at least they didn’t care about Korra’s status. As she walks through the school hallways, she caught a scent in her nose. She stops and takes a whiff. Roses.

This scent was heavy and it reminded Korra of a flower garden. This rose scent was strong and it filled Korra’s mind with sweetness and earthiness of a well tended flower garden. Korra felt like she was suffocating but she couldn’t stop breathing it in, filling her lungs and letting it consume her. There was only one reason why this affected her so. An Omega was about to go into a heat.

She knew she had to just run and get away. As an Alpha, she wouldn’t be able to give in to her urges. However, Korra couldn’t move from her spot. The scent smelled familiar to her. Following her nose, the scent led her to a nearby room. Was it a music room? An art room? Science? Korra didn’t really care as she opened the door just a crack and peeked in. Her blue eyes went wide once she saw who was inside.

Okay, maybe Korra was being too dramatic when she said she didn’t have any interest in any Omegas in Avatar Private Academy. At least that’s what she told Mako and Bolin. There was one Omega that caught Korra’s interest, just one. Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato and future owner of Future Industries, was sitting along a couch, taking a light nap. There was a faint blush on her pure light cheeks, her succulent lips was covered in a dark red lipstick that added an edge of sultry essence to her image, and her wavy black hair cascade down her shoulders as the sunlight reflected off of it. It was no secret that Asami Sato was a prized Omega of this school and everyone wanted to have a piece of her. Yet she has never taken an interest in an Alpha and has somehow established a dominance among the school. No one tried to bother her with useless flirtations and selfish declarations of love. If this school actually bothered to accept Beta students, Asami might have been mistaken for a Beta. Despite her unwavering dominance, she was kind and humble to everyone and politely declined offers of love.

Korra wasn’t even sure if Asami knew if she existed, they lived on separate planes of this school. Her father, Hiroshi Sato, is a huge sponsor for the school so if something happened to his daughter, the school will pay for it, as well as the predator that bothers her. He has made it clear that Asami will not accept any Alphas unless he approves of it, or if Asami makes the first move, which was never. Unlike her strict and overprotective father, Asami just politely declines and doesn’t mention about past confessions from other students to Hiroshi, not wanting to cause unwanted trouble. She focuses on her school work and maintains a good reputation, representing the fortunate Sato Clan. Many students of Avatar Private Academy assumed that Hiroshi will choose an Alpha for his daughter so they give her space after so many declined offers.

Korra would be lying if she said that she didn’t have any interest in Asami. Oh, she would be a horrible liar. Her blue eyes watch the Omega sleep peacefully on the couch, unaware of the creeping Alpha. Korra mentally slaps herself for acting like a pervert. It didn’t help that a slight bulge was appearing in her pants, straining against the school uniform. She wanted to pour ice cold water on her crotch to stop the incoming hard cock from rising against the tight fabric. Despite this, Korra’s blue eyes never left Asami and she wished she could rip her body away before she would do something that she might regret.

“Walk away.” Korra whispered to herself. Her body didn’t listen. The scent of rose was pulling Korra and she was inside the room, closing the door. “Eh? Why am I in here?”

Korra felt like her body just moved on her own and her heart dropped as she realize what she has done. She was in the same room as Asami Sato during her incoming heat. It was then that Korra realized that maybe Asami didn’t know she was going into a heat. The Sato girl was asleep. This just made Korra feel guilty. She really should get out before Asami woke up to a horny Alpha. Korra turns around and tries to open the door until she heard a soft rustling behind her.

It was the sound of Asami stirring herself awake, whether it was the heat or maybe she sensed the presence of an Alpha, Korra didn’t know. She felt her body freeze, scared to move an inch. She prayed that Asami will fall back asleep and she can escape. The rose scent was powerful and it grew heavier as Asami slowly drifted herself awake to reality. Unseen by Korra, Asami fluttered her green eyes open, trying to fight against her sleepiness. The first thing she noticed was the scent of cleanliness. It wasn’t the scent of clean clothes. Asami noted that the scent reminded her of snow and fresh air. Her eyes widen as she felt that the scent was foreign to her, yet slightly familiar. Her vision cleared and fresh from sleepiness, her green eyes trailed over to the door to see a frozen Alpha, the back towards her. She knew it was an Alpha because all Alphas, men or women, wore pants while the female Omegas wore skirts. Male Omegas wore shorts that went down to their knees.

Asami noticed the long dark brown hair of the Alpha, a blue hair tie tied at the main section of the Alpha’s head. She could see the dark skin completion on the back of the mystery Alpha’s neck and Asami knew who it was. She says, “Korra?”

Korra was more shocked that Asami knew her name than the fact that her cock was hard in the same room with the Sato girl. She turns her head slightly with a startled grin, not fully facing the Omega. “A-sa-mi. Hi?”

Asami, not realizing that her heat was incoming, tilts her head at the shocked Alpha. “Do you need something?”

“No?” Korra replies. The rose scent was suffocating her now. She could barely say anything without struggling throw waves of arousal at her crotch. “Why do you ask?”

“You’re in my private room.” Asami responds. Korra whips her head around, finally actually viewing the room. Her stomach lurch as she realize that she was, indeed, inside the Sato’s lounge. A special room for Asami to rest. An additional room made by her father.

Korra wished she could just throw herself out the window to cover up the shame and guilt. An Alpha inside Asami Sato’s private room. Korra basically signed up for her death. It still did not help that Korra’s cock was trying to rip through the fabric of her pants. “Oh, you’re right.” Korra says.

To Korra’s surprise, Asami laugh gently. It wasn’t mocking. It wasn’t condescending. It was light and fluffy. The Sato girl says, “I’m sorry. I guess my heat must have drawn you here.”

Korra was amazed at how calmly Asami said that line. It was like Asami was casually talking about a mundane issue, like cooking cupcakes or playing music. She calmly gets up from the couch and goes to a cupboard. Opening it, Asami draws out a vial, a suppression, and pops it open to drink. Korra watch the pink liquid flow down the vial and into Asami’s mouth, focusing on the gulp that Asami did to swallow it down. Then Asami turns to face Korra with a smile. It was like she was glowing in the sunlight and Korra felt her guilt rising to her throat. She straightens herself, ignoring her hard cock, and bows at a ninety degree angle. She cries out, “I’m so sorry, Ms. Sato, for walking in your room without knocking. It is rude of me and I’ll take my leave immediately. Please don’t tell your father about this.”

Surprising Korra again, she hears a giggle from Asami. Korra looks up and sees Asami looking at her with a genuine smile, partly covered by a hand raised above her lower portion of her face. Her green eyes glowed and Korra’s heart throbbed. Asami points down to Korra’s crotch and says, “I think there are ‘bigger’ issues to worry about than you walking in on me sleeping.”

Korra covered her crotch with her hands, fiercely blushing. Asami walks up to Korra, watching Korra stand up straight to look somewhat presently with boner. “I’m sorry.” Korra says. “I don’t mean to offend you with this...thing. I had no intentions to violate you in your sleep.”

The Alpha part of Korra wished she could have trapped Asami on the couch and watch her writhe under her as Korra had her way with her. The real Korra knew that was wrong to do. It was basically rape and Korra wasn’t going to act like the other Alphas at the school. “I could take care of it for you.” Asami says, a bit shyly.

Korra’s blue eyes widen. Did Asami Sato just offered to jerk Korra off? “Eh?”

“I can ‘help’ you out with your issue. It is technically my fault for not taking my suppression earlier before I fell asleep. I can take responsibility.” Asami explains, a flushed look on her face. Korra felt like her heart was going to rip from her chest. Asami Sato is actually going to get intimate with an Alpha? With Korra of all Alphas?

“I shouldn’t!” Korra says, with raised hands. “I mean, it’s not like I don’t want you to ‘help’ me. It’s just that you’re on your heat and you might not be thinking clearly. I don’t want to dirty your image.”

“No one else is here.” Asami responded. “So no one will see us. I don’t mind ‘helping’ you out. But if you really don’t want me to ‘help’ then I won’t force you.”

Asami held a small pout but she stepped back to allow Korra some space, staying true to her word. Korra’s mind was a mess. The rose scent was making her head cloudy and her cock twitch at the sound of Asami giving her formal consent. If Korra didn’t get out of the room soon, she was scared that she could just cum by the sound of Asami’s voice. Clearing her throat, Korra says, “Well, I don’t think it would be wise to refuse an offer from you, the famous Asami Sato.”

Asami arched her eyebrow, an excited smile on her plump lips. Korra could already imagine those lips wrapped around her cock. “Do I hear a ‘yes’?”

“Yes.” Korra confirms, nodding her head. The rose scent was slowly thinning out, most likely due to the suppression that Asami drank, already taking affect. This did not stop her cock from throbbing in her pants. “Please ‘help’ me take care of my problem.”

Pale hands immediately palm Korra’s cock and a groan is ripped out of the Alpha. Asami gently guided Korra onto the couch for her to sit. Then Asami got down on her knees so she can be on the same level as Korra’s crotch. Her hands rested on Korra’s thighs, gently massage the muscular legs. Her green eyes focus on blue orbs, looking for any sign of resistance or last minute rejection. Korra, in response, reached done at her zipper, pulling it down and reaching in to take her raging cock out in the open. It flung out, aimed directly to the ceiling. Asami’s eyes widen upon the sight. It was bigger than she thought. The Omega looks up at Korra and silently asking her if she can touch it. Korra nods and gently grasp Asami’s hand and ease her pale fingers around the base of her cock. Asami’s fingers barely reach around the circumference of Korra’s cock, making her gasp.

“Wow, you are definitely bigger than I thought.” Asami praised. The Alpha side of Korra jumped with excitement, making her smirk. Asami tightens her grip, making Korra groan loudly. “Does it hurt?”

“No, it doesn’t but it’ll hurt if you stop moving.” Korra responds. Asami nods and slowly moves her hands upward, cupping the tip of Korra’s cock. She softly gasps as she felt the wetness oozing from the slit. “Mmhhh. Yeah, that’s good.”

Asami rubs the tip, making Korra groan more. The wetness spreads in the side of Asami’s hand, making the sensation feel even smoother. She pushed her hand down, coating the entire cock with Korra’s essence. Green eyes watch the tip quiver in the open air and Asami licks her lips. Korra’s blue eyes catch the slip of Asami’s tongue sticking out and she imagines that tongue on her cock. She wished that she could ask Asami to suck her cock but she didn’t want to scare the Omega or push her. For the fourth, or so, time, Asami surprise Korra by asking, “Can I lick it?”

“Yeah, you can.” Korra respond and she moans as she felt the wet tongue give a testing lick right at her slit. The sensation was immense and Korra’s stomach tighten. “Oh god, Asami. Right there.”

Asami smiles and she wraps her lips around the head of Korra’s cock. Blue eyes widen and Korra could have sworn she saw stars in her vision. Her hips buck, forcing more of her length into Asami’s mouth. It was so warm and soft. Korra felt Asami’s teeth rub against her cock. It wasn’t too rough but it was slight. Korra groans as she is pushed over the edge and her body shudders. Reaching out to grasp Asami’s head, Korra felt her cock twitch before shooting out cum directly into Sato’s mouth. Her body shook as she released herself, forgetting about being gentle with Asami. Her cock strained as each spurt of cum coats the inside of Asami’s mouth. Korra’s hips slowed down as her high slowly simmered down.

Then her blue eyes widen again once she realize what she did. She looks down at Asami and her heart melts. Green eyes were wide in shock and the end of her cock was now poking Asami’s lips. There was a huge amount of cum in Asami’s mouth, dripping down her chin. The look on Asami’s face was a mixture of surprise and amazement. To Korra’s amazement, Asami swallowed the amount in her mouth. The Alpha uses the end of her sleeves of her uniform to wipe the rest of her essence off of Asami’s chin. “I’m so sorry, Asami. I came early and I didn’t warn you. I’m sorry. I’m not usually this quick. Are you okay?”

Asami nods her head, saying, “It’s okay. I’m glad you felt that good with me. I was nervous that I wouldn’t be good”

The blush on Korra’s face grew even reader against her dark complexion and she gently gets up to pull her pants up. She then gets down to her knees, on Asami’s level, bowing her head to the ground. “Thank you for this! I’m sorry for disturbing your rest. I’ll take my leave.”

With that, Korra scrambles to her feet and left the room with a flustered look on her face. She was embarrassed and didn’t know what else to do after getting an amazing blowjob from Asami Sato. A part of her wanted to jump for joy while the other part wanted to throw herself into the sea and swim back home.

“Are you happy dad and mom? I got sucked off by Asami Sato and now I’ll have to avoid her for the rest of my high school career! Are you happy now? Your daughter is a shameless pervert and will never provide you grandchildren.” Korra says to herself as she continues to run down the hallway, passing by another particular Alpha.

With sharp thick eyebrows and a mole underneath her right eye, this Alpha peeks her head around the corner, wondering why Korra was running at great speed. Then she sniffs her nose and turns her head in the other direction, realizing that Asami’s private room was on that side. She smirks and says, “Well, well. Asami Sato actually made the first move.”

Meanwhile, Asami was still on the ground in complete shock. She didn’t expect for Korra to be respectful and bow her head, then run out the door once she thanks Asami. Her voice was stuck in her throat and she finally pushed the words out.

“Ah, wait.” Asami says but Korra was already gone. Her heart beat as she was still able to taste Korra on her lips. A blush on her face, she laughs gently. “I guess she’s shy.”

She gets up, blushing. Her mind was already figuring out a plan to trap the Alpha and properly ask her on a date. She smiles as she imagines the flustered Alpha getting nervous around her. She squeals to herself as she say, “I can’t believe I did that. Ahh, Korra is so handsome. I didn’t expect her to be so polite.”

 

 


	2. Alpha vs. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my spirits! I didn’t expect this story to blow up so quickly! Thank you guys so much! Wow! I got so excited that I quickly wrote a new chapter. This one is more fluffy but don’t worry, the good stuff will be cumming very soon. ;)

Asami wasn’t sure what the natives of the South Pole usually like to have for lunch. Should she go with fish? Or should she try to guess what Korra might like from her? The Omega didn’t know but she figured she can try both. Humming from lips that was already covered by dark red lipstick, Asami stacked two bento boxes and placed them in a bag. One for Korra and one for herself, Asami was formulating theories on where she might be able to run into Korra. Usually she spotted the Alpha on the roof but sometimes Korra can be found in the back of the school. Rarely, Korra can be eating lunch in the gym when it wasn’t being used. Asami was deep in thought that she didn’t hear her father shuffling through.

“Morning,” Hiroshi mumbled, blindly reaching for a cup on the counter to pour his coffee. Asami, having already memorized her father’s usual routine, pushes a cup of already poured coffee into her father’s hand. He flinches from the sudden heat of the cup but he shrugs it off as he accepts the ‘magically’ made drink. He takes a big sip, the coffee wasn’t too hot for him, and sighs in content. He looks over at his daughter. “You’re up earlier than usual?”

“Yep.” Asami piped up. She finishes whipping herself some breakfast for her and her dad. For Asami, she made simple toast with butter. For her dad, she made him pancakes with eggs.

“Two bento boxes?” Hiroshi comments, spotting the bag. “Busy day?”

“Nope.” Asami says, crunching on a piece of toast. “I made one of them for Korra.”

“Ah, Korra. Of course.” Hiroshi responds. He takes another sip of coffee, enjoying the bitterness waking him up. Then his green eyes grow wide and he spits out, “Korra!?”

Asami grabs her plate and blocks Hiroshi’s spitted coffee. Putting the coffee dripped plate in the sink, she grabs a napkin to wipe the remaining coffee off of her dad’s chin. “Yep, for Korra.”

“Ah...ah...ah.” Hiroshi stutters. “Is this Korra an Alpha?”

“Yep.” Asami answers. She grabs her bag and places it on her shoulder. The Omega then reaches into a cupboard and grabs a suppression, popping the vial open and drink all of its contents. Once she throws the vial away, she then takes the bento boxes in her hands. “I’m off to school, daddy. See you tonight?”

“Ah, yes sweetie.” Hiroshi stutters. He waves a weak hand to say goodbye as Asami runs out of the door. “Daddy trusts you.” He whines.

When Asami enters the school grounds, she is, as usual, bombarded with the usual students giving her proper greetings. She didn’t mind when the Omega girls and boys greeted her, they usual kept a respective distance from her. It was the Alphas that were a bit pushy and direct. However, they knew better than to cross a line with her. Asami puts on her fake smile and proceeds to get through the front of the school.

“Good morning, beautiful.” An Alpha male greets her, holding up a rose for her. “Can I just say that you are looking magnificent this morning?”

Asami doesn’t take the rose but she says, “Good morning.”

It was enough to make the male Alpha swoon, not caring if Asami didn’t take the rose. Ignoring the Alpha, Asami makes her way through the front of the school to escape the crowd. Her mind was only focused on Korra. She nodded her head towards other Omegas like Opal. A young girl with short bobbed hair and green eyes, she smiles at Asami as she passes by. Opal gives her a friendly wave, knowing that the Sato likes having time for herself in the morning.

“And what would a pretty lady like you be doing in such a rush?” A voiced called out when Asami turned a corner. This time Asami smiled as she recognized the voice. She turns around to meet with the lanky Earth Kingdom prince.

“Good morning, Wu.” Asami says. Wu, of thin statue but childish boyish charms, smiles at Asami and his green eyes caught the bag that Asami held. He saw the two bento boxes.

“Are you chasing down Korra?” He asks with a raised eyebrow. Then he gasps, his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. “Did my plan work!?”

Asami shushes Wu, looking around to make sure that no other Alpha was listening. She grabs his hand and pulls him off to a more quieter hallway, double checking her surroundings. Once she was sure, she releases a squeal. Wu immediately squeals back. “Well, sort of...I did actually fall asleep.”

“Asaaami, you were supposed to pretend to be asleep.” Wu says, playfully smacking Asami on her forehead.

“But she walked in, like you predicted.” Asami whined, a blush flashing on her cheeks.

“So did you guys do it all the way?”

“Well, no.” Asami responds. She points to her mouth and opens them. Wu’s smile grows bigger, he’s trying to contain his excitement.

“You naughty, naughty girl.” Wu teases, waving a finger. Asami laughs and smacks him in the arm.

“Oh, okay. So me giving head is more naughtier than me letting Korra pound me?” Asami retaliated.

“Oooh, since when did Asami Sato use such dirty language?” Wu teased. Both Omegas started to giggle, not hearing footsteps behind them. Asami felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumps from the sudden contact. Her green eyes roll up as she knows only one Alpha that is willing to invade her space.

“What’s all the giggling about?” A husky voiced asked. Asami stifle a groan from her gut and turns around to meet the eyes of a gorgeous woman.

“Nothing of your concern, Kuvira.” Asami says in the nicest way possible. Her green eyes stared into Kuvira’s eyes. The taller Alpha has a smirk on her lips and Asami wished that she would wipe it off.

“Hmm.” Kuvira grunted, her eyes scanning Asami’s figure. “You look lovely today.”

“Thanks.” Asami coldly says. Wu is shivering behind her and Asami knew that she couldn’t walk away. If she did, Kuvira would definitely bully Wu. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Nothing in particular.” Kuvira answers, the smirk never leaving her handsome face. Her green eyes glance at the bento boxes in Asami’s hands. “Although I do have a question for you?”

“And what is that?”

“Who are you planning to give that second bento to?”

“That’s none of your business.” Asami hisses, backing away from the other Alpha.

“Y-Yeah!” Wu supports Asami. He shivers and hides behind the Omega when Kuvira gives him a sharp glare.

“No need to get hasty. It was simple question between friends.” Kuvira calmly says.

“Well, you are not our friend!” Wu speaks up. Kuvira snarls at the Omega man, making him tremble.

“I wasn’t speaking to you.” Kuvira snarls at the man, towering over both Asami and Wu. Asami stands her ground, challenging the Alpha.

“Back off.” Asami growls and another voice snarls with her. Asami had to take a second to realize that the voice didn’t come from either Wu or Kuvira. Green eyes watch as Kuvira is shoved back by another Alpha, this time Asami was happy to recognize.

“Leave them alone!” Korra snarls at Kuvira. In response, Kuvira shoves a hand into Korra’s shirt uniform, bringing her closer to her.

“Who do you think you are, Korra?” Kuvira growls, shaking Korra a bit.

“Who do you think you are? Scaring off a couple of Omegas, you aren’t that tough.” Korra responded, fisting Kuvira’s shirt as well. “Come on, leave them alone.”

“I was having a pleasant conversation with them. Don’t be misjudging the situation.”

Korra looks back behind her, her blue eyes catching Asami’s anger at Kuvira, along with Wu still hiding behind the Omega. The Alpha snarls at Kuvira, violently pushing her off. “Well I think Asami would say otherwise.”

Kuvira hisses at Korra and suddenly rams a fist into Korra’s face, throwing her off to the side. Asami screams as she hears the sound of Korra’s head smacking on the cement. “Korra!” Asami cries out.

“I’m fine. That was nothing.” Korra assured Asami. The Omega hands Wu the bento boxes, rushing to the Alpha’s side. Once she made sure Korra was decent, Asami stands up and faces Kuvira, her green eyes narrowed in anger.

“Stop it, Kuvira.” Asami snarls. Kuvira is taken aback, surprised that an Omega was fighting against an Alpha. Not taking this disrespect, Kuvira snarls at Asami.

“Move aside, Asami. This is only between Alphas now.” Kuvira growls, raising a hand to move Asami aside. However, the Omega doesn’t budge and Kuvira looks at her in disbelief. “Move, Sato.”

“Don’t touch her.” Korra growls and Asami felt the Alpha’s arm hung around her shoulders, pulling her in close. She couldn’t help but blush. “Fuck off.”

“What? Are you now Sato’s Alpha?” Kuvira spatted.

Ringing a bell, Asami spoke up first before Korra. “Yeah, Korra’s my Alpha!”

“Eh?” Korra stutters, forgetting her anger for a bit. Her heart skipped a beat before the Alpha coughs to cover up her confusion. “I-I mean, yeah! Sato is my girl so fuck off.”

“What?” Kuvira and Wu said at the same time.

“But you said-“ Wu begins to say before Asami covers his mouth. He quiets down as Asami gives him a certain look, piecing her ideas together. He couldn’t help but squeal a bit for Asami.

“You’re not serious?” Kuvira scoffs. “This Water Tribe Alpha? I thought you two just touched tongues and that’s it.”

“You were there yesterday?” Asami gasps. However, Korra spoke up before Kuvira could respond.

“Well, we did more than touch tongues!” Korra barked, stuttering on her words. There was a huge blush on Korra’s face. “We did things that your tiny dick will never experience.”

“Tiny dick?” Kuvira grunted like she was punched in the stomach. “Why you little Water Tribe fucker!”

Kuvira grabbed Korra by the collar of her school uniform and slams her into the wall. Korra reacts with a loud yelp and she shoves a foot right in between Kuvira’s legs, right at her tender parts. Kuvira gives out a high pitch scream, clutching her crotch.

The Alpha charged her shoulder into Korra’s chest, knocking her breath out for a bit. Asami, at this point, grabs Kuvira and tries to pull her off. Kuvira uses one hand to grip Asami’s upper arm to throw her off and the other to deliver a few more punches at Korra’s waist. Korra uses her foot to kick Kuvira away. She falls to the ground.

“Asami, stand back.” Korra gently told Asami when she tried to come to her side. “I’ll take care of this.”

“But.” Asami starts to say. Wu had pulled her back, shaking his head.

“Come on, let Korra fight for you.” He says with a wink.

“She’s going to get seriously hurt!” Asami retaliated. Wu points at the fighting Alphas.

“I think she’s going to be fine.” He says.

Korra was holding Kuvira in a headlock, choking the woman. Kuvira tries to throw some punches at Korra’s head but her arms just flail wildly in the air. Slowly Kuvira starts to stand on her feet, pushing against Korra’s strength. Once she is on her feet and standing up, Kuvira throws Korra over her shoulder, slamming her into the ground. Asami was about to intervene when something stopped her.

“Kuvira!” Another voiced called out. Wu and Asami jumped for joy while Korra looked at the source of the voice in confusion. Kuvira looked like she was ready to die of embarrassment.

“Opal.” Kuvira mutters, turning to meet the smaller Omega. Opal had an annoyed look on her face, her hands on her hips, stomping towards Kuvira.

“What are doing? Bothering Asami again?” Opal yells out.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Kuvira growls at the smaller Omega.

“Well, it looks like you are causing trouble. Should I ask Asami then?” Opal says, narrowing her eyes.

Grunting and gritting her teeth, Kuvira says, “Korra is the one who started it! She completely misjudged the situation and got aggressive with me.”

“Hey!” Korra growls, ready to get into Kuvira’s face, but she is stopped by Asami. She gives Korra a pleading look with her bright green eyes and pouty lips, making Korra back down. Kuvira scoffs at the sight.

“I’ll tell mom about this if you don’t back off.” Opal threatens. Kuvira glares at Opal but doesn’t say anything. She raises her hand to indicate that she’s going to back off.

“Fine. I’ll stop. It wasn’t my fault anyways.” Kuvira snarls and stomps away, leaving the group. Opal rushes to Asami and Korra with a sympathetic look.

“Are you okay?” Opal asks Korra. The Alpha gives her a lopsided grin, ignoring the wave of pain on her back.

“I’m fine. No big deal.” The Alpha responded.

“That’s good.” Opal smiles. “I’m Opal Beifong. I’m sorry about Kuvira. She’s really a nice Alpha once you get to know her. She can be a bit too direct.”

Opal offers Korra a hand and the Alpha accepts it, letting the Omega help her up. Korra says, “Thanks, and I’ll keep that in mind about Kuvira.”

“I’m sorry, Asami.” Opal says, directing her attention to the Sato girl. “I wish I could do more about Kuvira but I can only do so much as an Omega.”

“It’s not your fault, Opal. I don’t hold it against you.” Asami says. “Besides, your mom is pretty good at punishing her.”

“Is she your sister?” Korra asks.

“No. She was a close family friend’s daughter but my family took her in at a young age so she’s kinda like a sister figure to me. Except she barely listens to me unless I really yell at her.” Opal explains. She then raises an eyebrow at the Alpha. “You’re Korra? Right?”

“Yep. I guess I’m getting popular now, huh?” Korra responds.

Opal smiles, looking at both Asami and Korra. Then she glances at Wu and she mouths the words ‘Her?’. Wu nods his head, mouthing, ‘I’ll tell you all about it.’ Then the Omega smiles at Korra and says, “I’ll leave you two alone. See you in class, Asami.”

Wu shoves the bento boxes in Asami’s arm and runs off with Opal, giggling and looking back at the duo. Korra watches them leave and then a blush appears on her face. It wasn’t hard for her to remember that Asami had given her head yesterday. She looks up at Asami, realizing then that the Omega was slightly taller than her, and she sees the Omega smiling in awe at her. Korra felt a bit shy and she rubs the back of her head. She says, “Are you okay, Asami?”

“I am now that you’re here.” Asami pipes up. She takes out the bento box and hands it to Korra. “Here, I made this for you.”

“Me?” Korra asks, pointing to herself. Her blue eyes widen and she waves her hands in front of her. “I shouldn’t! I mean I would love it but I can’t accept this! This is too much. You should eat it since you made it...oh, you have a second one.”

Asami laughs and Korra watches the way the Omega’s green eyes sparkle. “Then take it for protecting me from Kuvira. Consider ourselves even, for now. Please?”

Korra couldn’t believe this. Did Asami Sato actually make her lunch? She was sure the Omega would want nothing to do with her. The Alpha thought that Asami just wanted a quickie during a peak of her heat, which she was more than happy to oblige. She would have been happy for life with just that. However, when Korra saw Kuvira arguing with Asami, she felt a wave of possessiveness overcome her. She had to jump in. She really wasn’t thinking then. Now Korra was shakingly taking the bento box, feeling the blush cover her entire face. She performs a ninety degree bow for Asami. “Thank you. I will enjoy this greatly.”

Asami laughs again, placing a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “You’re so cute.”

That compliment did it for Korra. She doesn’t know how she got it or how it sparked her. Maybe it was the sound of Asami’s voice or the way her eyes sparkle when she looks at Korra. Whatever it is, Korra felt a wave of arousal hit her groin and she felt mortified. Luckily it didn’t spring her cock into a hard rod but it was sending waves of need to her aching crotch. Korra took a sniff of the air. Although the rose scent has definitely thinned out, mostly due to the suppression, she still caught a faint whiff of it. Korra felt so weak in front of Asami that she still hasn’t raised her head. Instead she weakly says, “Thank you.”

“Hey, Korra.” Asami says softly. Korra rose up, subtly placing the bento box in front of her crotch in hopes that it may conceal any surprise erection. Her heart was beating so loud that she was scared that Asami could hear her. “You know I think you may know by now that I’m interested in you. Actually I’ve been interested in you for a while.”

Korra only heard the words “interested in you” and her eyes widen. Her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest. She opens her mouth, stuttering, “Me?”

“Yeah,” Asami shyly respond. “I have a huge crush on you.”

“Crush? On me?” Korra gasps. She felt like she was dreaming. “So yesterday wasn’t just a fluke?”

“Would you believe that my friends and I kinda planned it?”

Korra wanted to jump for joy. She wanted to call her parents and say that she made it. Oh, how Korra wanted to rub it in Kuvira’s face. She blurted out, “I like you too!”

Asami, startled for a bit, blushes as well. She hides her face behind her hands. Peeking through her fingers, she asks, “I know we skipped a stage or two but would you like to go out with me?”

“I do!” Korra says, feeling confident with her answer. “I would love to go out with you. Thank you!”

Asami laughs at Korra’s gratitude. “You’re such a polite Alpha.”

“How can I not? You’re such an amazing Omega and you deserve the best of this school. Not with someone like me.” Korra explains, feeling more comfortable with Asami. “I’m surprised you even know my name.”

“You’re the amazing one, Korra!” Asami exclaims. “I was surprised you knew my name.”

Korra and Asami flushed at each other’s words, suddenly feeling shy and embarrassed. They gaze into each other’s eyes, giggling to break the silent tension. After a few more moments, the school bell rang to indicate the start of classes. Korra was sad that they needed to separate. With a shaky voice, she asks, “Can I have lunch with you? Please?”

“I would love to have lunch with you, Korra.” Asami giggled. “We can eat in my private lounge.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you there?”

“I’ll be waiting.” Asami responds with a wink. She gives Korra a kiss on the cheek, smiling as she walks off to class.

Korra, in awe, watches Asami leave. Her eyes glued to the Sato girl’s figure and realizing that she may get to get acquainted with it. She shakes her head, punishing herself for trying to think of naughty thoughts. She lets a goofy grin grow on her face as she walks to class, earning a few looks from other Alphas.

“What’s up with her?” An Alpha asked his friend. His friend shrugs, the female Alpha shakes her head.

“Probably thinking of naughty things.” She responds, earning an approval shrug from her friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading this. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Look forward to the next chapter soon. I’ll make sure it is worth your while! I’m so happy you guys are enjoying a polite and kind Alpha Korra. Now just wait, she can be naughty as well....hehehe.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know in the comments below of what you think if it. Leave a kudo if you like it. Subscribe if you want to get updated as soon as possible. You can also contact me at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	3. Do Not Repeat Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooo! What’s up everyone!? Here for some Korrasami!? I gotchu!

Asami couldn’t focus on class. How could she? She had the most handsome Alpha agreeing to go out with her. All the Omega could think about is how amazing Korra was when she defended her from Kuvira. It was like a princess being saved by her knight. The Omega was even writing the word ‘korrasami’ at the corner of her notes. It felt right to her. She wondered why. The name just seems to fit so well. She barely heard the lecture about quadratic formulas. She barely heard the school bells to indicate the end of class. She barely heard her friends trying to talk to her after a few minutes.

“Hello? Earth to Asami?” Wu says, waving a hand in front of her.

“Don’t bother, she’s probably thinking about Korra.” Opal says with a smirk.

“Huh?” Asami says, looking at her friends in confusion.

“It is lunch, Asami.” Opal says, enunciating each word. When Asami tilted her head, Opal rolled her eyes upward. “Korra.”

“Ah, I got to meet her! Bye!” Asami exclaims and she grabs her stuff, running out the door. Wu and Opal watch in amazement, their mouths gaping open.

“It’s like she’s on her heat.” Wu says.

“She is technically on her heat.” Opal mumbles. “Do you think they’ll be busy for the entire hour long lunch?”

“Ten bucks that Asami will come back with Korra’s scent all over her.”

“Twenty if she comes back wearing one of Korra’s clothes.” Opal offered. Wu gives her a surprised look.

“Wearing Korra’s clothes?”

“You told me that Asami sucked her off. What makes you think they won’t do more?” Opal says with a raise eyebrow. Wu nods his head in agreement and offers his hand.

“Deal?” He says. Opal takes his hand and shakes on it.

“Deal.”

Meanwhile, Asami was running past other Omegas and Alphas, trying to reach her private lounge. The other students gave her questioning looks. They have never seen the great Asami Sato seem so excited for any reason. It was almost out of character for her. Asami didn’t care about what her fellow students thought. She was focused on meeting up with Korra. Her heart pounded in her chest, growing louder as she got closer to her location. As she turned a corner, she almost ran into an Alpha. An Alpha that Asami definitely did not want to see. Especially since she was heading to Korra.

“Asami.” Kuvira says gruffly, steadying the stumbling Omega by holding onto her upper arms. “What’s the rush?”

Asami internally groans. Kuvira had the worse timing. She decided to be blunt, there was no use trying to hide in front of Kuvira. “I’m meeting with Korra, please let me go.”

“Korra.” Kuvira snarls. Her perfectly arched eyebrows raised a bit, her lips twisted in a tamed snarl. A grumble escaping her lips. “Of course.”

“Look, I don’t want another repeat of what happened this morning. Please let me go.” Asami sternly says. Kuvira tighten her grip on Asami’s upper arm, making the Omega flinch.

“You’re not serious about her? Are you?” Kuvira asks. It was more of a command, not a question. The Omega side of Asami shivered in fear.

Swallowing her nerves, Asami explains, “I am serious about Korra. She’s a polite Alpha that respects my space and myself. Unlike you, she is gentle and kind.”

“You barely know that Alpha.” Kuvira snarls at the Omega. A few other students were drawn to the commotion. Asami felt nervous as the number of students increased. She hated that Kuvira was loud and boisterous. “You showed no interest in any Alpha and all of a sudden you are interested in one.”

“You don’t know me as well as you think, Kuvira.” Asami growls, shocking the other students. They have never seen Asami angry or even annoyed. “I have noticed Korra for a long time and I have seen a side of her that has captured my heart. Maybe if you weren’t busy chasing and being aggressive with me, you can see there is someone else that is interested in you.”

Kuvira was at a lost for words. She couldn’t comprehend the idea of an Omega fighting back against her. She was always held authority, even among her childhood friends and pseudo-siblings. Kuvira was power, she was control, she was a leader figure. If she wanted something, or someone, she would demand it, work for it. She wanted Asami for so long but now the Omega was slipping from her hands. This was a foreign concept to Kuvira. The Alpha growls, “I’m disappoint in you, Sato. I didn’t think you would quickly turn into a slut for any Alpha that is kind to you. Such a shame. If I knew that, I would have been more gentle towards you.”

Asami felt like she was slapped in the face. It was insulting. It was berating. She likes Korra for who she really is, a kind human being. She remembered seeing Korra stand up for her friends, Bolin and Mako, when they were being pushed around. Asami saw Korra care for a small dog, one that was abandoned. The Omega saw Korra help out elderly folks to cross the street and so much more. Asami loves Korra for being kind and polite. Was that wrong for Asami to want? What was worse for Sato is that Kuvira’s loud voice gathered a crowd around them, watching every single movement and words spoken. She felt humiliated and she could hear the other students whispering.

“Asami? A slut?”

“Korra and Asami? Did they do it?”

“Would our Asami do something like that?”

“Asami could do better. She is way out of Korra’s league.”

“I wonder if she slept with other Alphas.”

Asami wanted to cry. A few tears fell down her face. It wasn’t that her image was being shattered, she could care less about that. She was heartbroken because she felt like it was her fault. It was her fault for being in this situation. Who heard of a daring Omega? An Omega that made the first move? An Omega that seduced an Alpha? Asami felt like she did something wrong. She wanted to apologize to Korra for being too direct, too pushy. Maybe Korra was only going out with her because it was the ‘great Asami Sato’ asking her out? Maybe?

“Hey!” A voice called out. The command in the voice made the students move out of the way for the angry Alpha, coming towards Asami and Kuvira. “Leave her alone!”

Korra came stomping towards Asami and, for a second, Asami thought Korra was mad at her. Asami felt her heart drop as Korra made her way towards the Omega with a pissed off look on her face. In a blur of panic, Asami stuttered, “Korra, I’m sor-“

Instead, Korra wrapped an arm around Asami’s shoulder to protect her from Kuvira. With the other hand, she pushes Kuvira with enough force for the other Alpha to stumble on her feet. Her blues eyes narrowed at Kuvira as she hisses, “What do you not get about the term ‘fuck off’?”

“Korra.” Kuvira snarls. She doesn’t attack but she glares at the other Alpha.

“Asami isn’t a slut!” Korra snarls. Her hand tighten on Asami’s upper arm, a fierce wave of protectiveness consumed Korra. “You have no right to judge Asami! She’s a wonderful woman that is generous and kind to other students. Asami doesn’t judge anyone, she doesn’t talk back to you, and she’s willing to do everything in her power to help you if you ask her. It’s fuckers like you that give her a hard time. She has no interest in you, so get over yourself.”

“Back off, Korra. This discussion doesn’t concern you.” Kuvira tried to retaliate. Her words lacked the Alpha tone and the level of command that she usually displayed.

“You back off! Asami…” Korra had to take a deep breath, the confidence filling her lungs and core. “Asami is my girl! Got it!? Whatever you have to say to Asami, you will address me as well, as her Alpha.”

The Omega side of Asami jumped for joy when she heard the words ‘my girl’ and she wanted to kiss Korra right then and there. To hear Korra speak genuinely about her made Asami want to cry with happiness. “Korra.” She sighs.

“Asami, do you have anything else to say to this creep?” Korra asks, turning her head at the Omega. Asami nods her head.

“No, I don’t.” Asami sternly says, glaring at Kuvira. The crowd around them, as if watching the greatest romance drama of their lives, cheered for Asami.

“Wow! Korra is so amazing!” One Alpha called out. “I never seen anyone talk back to Kuvira!”

“They do make a cute couple. Asami looks so well with Korra.”

“Yeah! Go Korra! Tell Kuvira who’s boss!”

Korra released a satisfied huff and she walks off with Asami in her arms, away from Kuvira. The other Alpha could only gape in shock, wondering what in the world just happen to her. The crowd started to drift away, leaving the Alpha alone. As the people left the commotion, among the crowd, Opal stood around, watching Kuvira with a sad look. It didn’t take long for Kuvira to notice Opal’s presence as the Omega walked up to her.

“You going to tell Suyin?” Kuvira scoffs, turning her head away. “It’s fine, I can handle Aunt Lin and her at the same time. I'm not scared of them.”

“You are scared.” Opal replied, surprising the Alpha. “Kuvira, the past doesn't define who you are. It really doesn't. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happen to your parents. You had no _**control**_ over their fate.”

The word ‘control’ makes Kuvira grit her teeth, her eyebrows furrow. She remains silent. It was a bit of a random topic but Kuvira knew why Opal had to say it. It was useless to fight with Opal. Taking Kuvira’s silence as defeat, Opal reaches a hand out with a calming smile. She says, “We haven't eaten lunch together for a while.”

Kuvira just looks at the hand, like it was an alien. She huffs, hiding a subtle smile, as she walks past Opal. She doesn't take the hand but she stops after a few steps, looking behind to see if Opal follows. With a smile, Opal catches up to Kuvira, walking side by side. She also smacks Kuvira’s head.

“I’m still going to tell mom about this.” Opal says, earning a groan from Kuvira.

Meanwhile, Asami and Korra were in the private lounge with Asami hugging the Alpha. Korra was still shocked at herself. Did she just declare that Asami Sato was her girl? Was that too much? Blue eyes looked for any signs of discomfort or distance from the Omega. She found none.

“Asami.” Korra gulped. “Was that too much?”

Asami raised her head to look at Korra, her head tilted in confusion. “What was too much?”

“Me calling you my girl? I mean, it’s not like I don’t want you to be my girl, it’s just that if you aren’t ready then I don’t want to push you. I mean if you are, I would love to call you my girl. Of course we can take it slow if that’s what you prefer. If not, we can go fast. I can go fast. Okay, not like really fast like yesterday.” Korra stuttered, rambling her thoughts out. Asami smiles at the flustered Alpha. She steps back, giving Korra some space.

“I should apologize.” Asami says. “I might have pushed you too much and, it’s like you said, we are moving fast. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything.”

“Don’t be!” Korra responds, her hands on Asami’s shoulders as she looks into beautiful emerald eyes. “I meant what I said, Asami. You are an amazing woman and I really like you.”

“I like you too, Korra.” Asami blushed. She twiddled her fingers, a bit shy. “I really do.”

Korra felt an urge to kiss Asami. For second, she didn’t realize that she could. They confessed their feelings. Can she kiss her? Korra felt she needed to take the next step and ask, “Asami, can I kiss you? Please? Is that okay?”

“Yes.” Asami answered. Korra sighed a relief and she braced herself. She felt the nerves taking over her body and she wasn’t sure how to initiate it. Should Korra move? Should she urge Asami forward? Should she go fast or slow?

Asami gently chuckled at the freezing Alpha and she wraps her arms around Korra’s neck. She could smell the scent of water. Clean water. Korra wraps her arms around Asami’s waist, drawing her closer. She could smell the lingering scent of roses and she felt a wave of arousal hit her crotch. The Alpha mentally cursed herself and willed her cock to stay still. It answered by giving a single twitch before falling limp. Korra was relieved that her cock listened to her. Now she was ready for the kiss. She inched her face closer, her lips hovering over Asami’s.

It was now or never. Korra crashed her lips onto Asami’s, startling the Omega. It was a bit rough but Asami recovered quickly. She ran her fingers into Korra’s hair as she moved her luscious lips against Korra’s. She released a small whimper. The sound was hypnotic. Korra felt a possessive wave consume her. She felt entitled to make Asami whimper more, to hear the Omega’s call. The Alpha thrusted her tongue out, teasing Asami’s lips. In response, Asami opens her lips and Korra’s tongue glides inside.

Asami felt like her body was on fire. It was like she was going to faint. She felt lightheaded as Korra’s tongue explored her cavern, marking everything as hers. Asami responds by giving a series of whines and whimpers, fueling the Alpha. The Omega slipped her tongue against Korra’s, a deep guttural groan escapes from the Alpha. Their tongues danced together, a swirl of movement that swiftly glides together. Asami felt her toes curl as a spark hits her at her core. She moans as she realizes how turned on she was. Well, Asami assumed that it was the addition of her heat that probably increased her arousal.

The scent of roses was overpowering. Korra couldn’t tell what was happening. Her hands explore Asami’s backside, running her fingers into the shape of her back. They trailed down, over the rump of Asami’s rear. Korra decided to be daring and give the rear a soft squeeze. Asami responds by giving out a loud gasp. She purrs at the contact. Asami’s hands tug at the collar of Korra’s shirt, pulling her closer for the heated hiss.

Somehow their feets started to move, heading towards the couch. With their hands all over each other, they somehow collapse onto the couch. During the fall, Korra’s hand latched onto Asami’s shirt but only one side of it. She did it to ease Asami’s fall. Instead there was a loud tearing sound and flying buttons. Blue eyes went wide as she saw what she had accidently done.

Asami’s shirt has become undone, exposing a faint pink and black bra. During the chaos, the bra has slipped a bit, exposing a circular pink nipple. Korra’s mouth watered upon the sight but she says, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to rip your shirt.”

“It’s just a shirt, Korra.” Asami says with a smile. There was a faint blush on her cheeks. She took one of Korra’s hand and, pushing the bra downwards, place it directly on her breast. Korra’s cock sprung into an erection upon feeling the soft flesh, so smooth and warm. She gave it a squeeze, earning a gasp from Asami.

“So soft.” Korra whispers as she gives the pink nub a quick pinch. Asami whimpers, arching her back so her chest will meet Korra’s hand.

Asami reached her hands at the zipper of Korra’s pants. She unzipped the zipper and tugged the cock free. It sprung out, leaking a bit of precum at the tip. Korra groans as Asami’s fingers rubbed the head, giving it a teasing squeeze. The Alpha gets off of the Omega for a bit so she can slide her pants down to her knees.

“Hey, Korra?” Asami whispered. Korra looks up at Asami, pausing a bit.

“Yes? Is it too much?” Korra asks, ready to pull her pants up.

“No, don’t.” Asami says, halting Korra from pulling her pants up. “It’s just that if we continue, I would like to save the ‘first’ time when we are in a more suitable place. Like my room...or yours.”

It took Korra a few seconds to understand what Asami meant. The Omega wanted their first mating to be in a more intimate place instead of school grounds. Korra gave a nod to indicate that she understood. “Of course, Asami. I agree. Thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you for listening.” Asami whispered, running a hand down Korra’s cheek.

“Can I rub on you?” Korra asks.

Asami nodded her head and Korra’s fingers latch onto Asami’s panties, pulling them down her legs. Korra groans as she smelled the scent of sex and Asami becoming thicker. It was addicting. Korra lifted the Omega’s skirt upwards, revealing a naked, clean pussy. It was glistening, begging to be penetrated. Korra, though, knew that she couldn’t this time. The thought of a next time gave Korra a happy kick in her stomach.

Korra grabbed her cock and placed it on top of swollen wet lips, moaning at the heat upon the contact. Korra had to take a deep breath, the urge to plunge inside was overwhelming. She wanted to respect Asami’s wishes and she knew she will get the chance to dig into velvet smooth walls in the near future. With that in mind, Korra bucked her hips, rubbing her cock along the glistening folds of Asami’s sex. The Omega releases a groan, enjoying the feeling of Korra’s thick cock rubbing her.

The Omega’s hands went back to rub the tip of Korra’s cock, swirling the wetness that kept oozing from the slit. Korra moans at Asami’s hands, bucking her hips more. Her blue eyes gaze upon the sight below her. Asami was flustered, her lips swollen from the heated kiss, her legs spread to accommodate Korra, and her breast bounced a bit whenever Korra thrusted forward.

“I want to make you feel good too.” Korra says as she touches Asami’s clit. The Omega jumped upon the contact and Korra felt hot liquid ooze out of Asami’s aching sex, coating her cock even more. With a loud moan, Korra thrust her hips again, moving forward and backwards in between the vaginal lips. Asami groans as her hands kept pumping Korra’s cock.

Korra’s fingers rubbed circles on the clit, earning squeals and moans from the Omega. It was eliciting immense pleasure from Asami, making her legs quiver a bit. The fingers rubbed and pinched the sore nub, fueling the fire in Asami’s core. She felt like her body was on fire.

A knot was forming near the base of Korra’s cock. Most likely due to the fact that Asami is currently in a heat, Korra groans as the knot forms quickly and suddenly. Asami changes the shift of her fingers, rubbing along the sensitive knot. Korra growls as Asami pumps her entire cock, along with the knot. She almost forgets about Asami. Her fingers return to rub the sensitive clit, rolling it in circles and coaxing Asami’s incoming orgasm to release.

Korra’s hips have stopped bucking. The Omega’s ministrations on Korra’s cock was sending sharp waves of pleasure to her core, urging the orgasm to be ripped from her. Yet Korra tried to hold back. She wanted Asami to cum first. It was the least that she could do.

Fingers jerked the clit in different directions, making Asami groan in unadulterated pleasure. The Omega was on the edge, so close. Her core felt like it was going to explode. She felt an ache grow deep in her core, yet she had to ignore it. As much as she wanted Korra inside of her, Asami wanted their ‘first’ to be more romantic than at school. Ironic, huh? As she tried to ignore the ache, Korra performed a series of pinches and rolls that sent her above the edge. Asami groans as her sex jerked and gave in to the heat. She felt the heat rise and take over her body. Her legs tighten a bit, her body stayed still as she lets her orgasm flow. Korra gently rubbed the aching clit to help ease Asami’s release. She felt a flow of wetness coat her cock, making her groan with Asami.

Asami kept herself from lying limp on the couch. Her hands continued to help jerk Korra, her fingers digging into the knot. Korra growls as she felt the fingers move her knot that sparked pleasure in her body. It didn’t take long for Korra to explode. With eyes closed and teeth clenched, Korra’s cock shot out cum onto Asami’s body, almost reaching her face. Asami kept pumping the cock, milking out each spurt to the limit.

The cum got on Asami’s shirt, staining it, as well as on her chest and part of her neck. The Omega didn’t mind, she just enjoyed having the Alpha on top of her. Watching Korra’s strained face and knowing she was the reason made Asami happy. Korra’s cock started to shrink as the orgasm came to an end.

The Alpha was breathing heavily, relishing in the orgasm afterglow. She grunted as her cock gave another twitch before falling limp. She says, “Let me clean you.”

Korra dived down and licked the cum off of Asami’s skin. The Omega moans, enjoying the sensation of Korra’s tongue. Her tongue glided along the middle of her chest and up her neck. Once Korra’s essence was cleaned off, the Alpha gave a gentle suck on Asami’s neck. It was for a few seconds but Korra was able to leave a light pink mark. Asami sighed as Korra releases the supple flesh.

“Did you feel good?” Asami asks with a husky voice.

“I did. Thank you. And you?”

“It was amazing.” Asami responds, smiling. “We should get dressed. Lunch will be over soon.”

“Ah, okay.” Korra grunted. She tucked her limp cock back into her pants. Then she takes off her white shirt, handing it to Asami. Under the white collared shirt was a blue tank top. “Here, I ripped your shirt so you should wear mine.”

“What about you?”

“Don’t worry. My blazer will be enough.” Korra says with a lopsided grin.

Asami laughed as she replaced her shirt. It was a bit big but it’ll have to do. She smiles as she smells Korra’s scent. It felt like Korra was wrapped around her. Once her shirt was tucked into her skirt, Asami searched for her underwear. The Omega found them and an idea rung in her head. She hands the thong to Korra.

“Here.” Asami says with a smirk. “You can keep this until I return your shirt.”

“Ahhhh.” Korra gasp. She opens her hands to accept the token, treating it like it was a fragile piece of glass. “I’ll treasure it.”

“And I’ll treasure your shirt.” Asami said with a wink. She goes to Korra and gives her a gentle kiss. “Meet me after school?”

“I’ll be waiting.” Korra smiles, tucking the lingerie into her pocket.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who owes Opal twenty bucks? Pay up Wu!
> 
> The next chapter will take place, the setting, a few weeks later. We got to speed it up. We have to have Korra meet Asami’s dad. Then sex. Then Asami meet Korra’s parents. Then sex. Then maybe a huge ball night and more sex. Yesh. Sounds like a plan? Okay? Good?
> 
> Also, I ship Opal and Kuvira. Just putting it out there. Do we see that in this story? I don’t know. If you guys want a chapter dedicated to them, then I’ll do it. All you have to do is ask nicely. If not, then Korrasami all the waaaaay! I will see you guys in the next chapter, byeeeee!
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know in the comments below of what you think if it. Leave a kudo if you like it. Subscribe if you want to get updated as soon as possible. You can also contact me at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	4. Sato Family (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Enjoy!

Korra gulped her nerves down her throat. She made sure her casual shirt was buttoned all the way, a nice light shade of blue. Her color. The Alpha made sure her pants were neatly snug on her waist, shirt tucked in without looking like a mess. Her hair was brushed and properly tied into their three sections, not a hair out of place. Korra checked her pockets. Condoms? Check. She felt three wrappers in her pocket, feeling the smooth outer layer.

Wait. Condoms?

Korra had to pull them out to confirm. Yep, she had three different condoms in her pocket. They all had a different colors, red, gold, and grey. Where did she get these again?

“Mako. Or Bolin. Maybe more Bolin. He would do this for me.” Korra mumbles. “He must have slipped them in when he picked up my laundry.”

Her phone vibrated. It was Asami. Korra smiled when she saw the name. She still can’t believe that they have been dating for six weeks. Each date has been amazing, heart pounding even. Korra and Asami visited the aquarium to study the fishes, went on countless of movies nights, and took long walks in the parks. Korra could just watch Asami study and she would enjoy it. They were inseparable. Korra and Asami became a power couple in Avatar Private Academy. Luckily, Kuvira hasn’t bothered them since that fated day. In fact, Korra thinks the Alpha seems to be hanging with Opal more recently.

The message told Korra that Asami was outside in the car. The Alpha, momentarily forgetting that she had condoms, shoved the items in her pocket. She was about to exit her room when she stopped, thinking deeply about the condoms. Should she bring them?

Asami and Korra haven’t gotten any more intimate than the day in Sato’s private lounge. They shared heated kisses, groping, and even a little bit of dry humping but they haven’t really gone all the way yet. Korra and Asami were too busy just enjoying each other’s presence whenever they went on dates. With the addition of school work, sex has been the last thing on their minds. Even when Asami had her heat for the month, about two weeks ago, they refrained from sex for a good reason. At that time, Korra was immensely sick with the flu. There was definitely no way Korra would let Asami touch her, for fear of getting the Omega sick. Asami didn’t argue.

Korra thought for a moment more. She was going to have an early dinner with Asami’s dad, Hiroshi Sato. Then her dad was going to leave on a business trip and Asami invited her to sleep over for the night. Would they have sex?

“I am meeting her dad for the first time.” Korra whimpered. She felt her stomach tie into knots, thinking about how Hiroshi will react to her. Will he be kind? Or stern and strict?

Her phone vibrated again. Asami was wondering what was taking Korra so long. The Alpha took another glance at the condoms. She swallowed her saliva and shoved the condoms deep down her pant pocket. If they do it, at least she will be prepared. Asami did say she started birth control as well.

Tucking her phone in the same pocket as the condoms, Korra ran out of her dorm room and out of the building. She found Asami waiting for her. The Omega smiled upon seeing her Alpha, making Korra excited as well. Asami was wearing a simple red dress that accentuated her hips. It stopped a bit before her knee and curved perfectly along her collarbone. Korra gave a kiss on Asami’s cheek.

“You look so handsome.” Asami praised, kissing Korra’s lips. She fixed the collar on the Alpha’s neck, making sure it was neat and straighten out. “Are you nervous?”

“No.” Korra says, the Alpha side of her showing. It made her a bit more smug. Asami raised an eyebrow, knowing Korra was putting on an act. “Okay, a little.”

A soft laugh escaped from perfectly dark red lips. “I am too. I never introduced my dad to any Alpha before.”

“I’m sure it will be fine, Asami. The worst he can do is kick me out of the house.” Korra jokingly says.

___

“I change my mind. Can I go home?” Korra whined when she entered the Sato estate. Luckily for her, Hiroshi wasn’t home yet. However, Korra felt the undeniable energy of dominance in the house coming from the Alpha father, a warning to her. A warning for her to get out. The aura in the house felt foreign to Korra, like a young lion entering a pride that belongs to a more experienced lion leader.

Asami gave a kiss on Korra’s cheek, smiling into the Alpha’s soft skin. “Relax, baby. He’s not even here.”

“You’re right. I’m just really nervous.” Korra coughs, trying to mask her fears. “When will your dad be here?”

“He told me that he has some paperwork to finish up so he’ll be home soon. It could be any minute. In the meantime, why don’t you help me set the table while I prepare dinner?” Asami suggested, walking to the kitchen while holding Korra's hand. “That’ll keep your mind busy.”

The Alpha nodded her head, letting Asami guide her through the island maze of the Sato kitchen. Blue eyes widen upon the expensive materials used to decorate the house and highlight the complicated designs that gave the house a calming feng shui. The Omega opens a drawer that was filled with expensive utensils. How did Korra know they were expensive? She didn’t know to be honest. They just seem to glow brighter than the ones she has at her dorm. Asami says, “You can use these to set the table up. The towels are already on the table. You should check out what I did with them.”

Korra took three sets with her and heads to the main table, right next to the kitchen. It was a square table and there was towel designs on each side, three in all. The Alpha was impressed. Asami made two little birds sitting in a nest. She used a smaller towel to make the birds and a bigger towel for the nest. Then she cut out small dots as eyes for the birds, along with beaks. On one particular set, one bird had a blue helmet on and the other had a halo on its head. Korea found it so adorable. Pointing to the special set, the Alpha says,“Why do these birds have extra decorations?”

A smile spreads across Asami’s face. “Pharmercy! I’ve been getting into this show called ‘Overwatch’ and there are these two women that everyone ships. Fareeha and Angela, the blue one is Fareeha and the one with the halo is Angela. I’ll get you to watch an episode tonight.”

“Ah, I’ve heard of that show. My friends talk about it to me all the time.”

“Fareeha kinda reminds me of you. Her original Raptora Suit is blue, like your signature color.”

“Does that make Angela like you?” Korra asks as she sets the utensils on the table.

“Well, I think Angela is much more intelligent than me.”

“According to Mako and Bolin, they think Gency is pretty canon.” Korra says as she returns to Asami in the kitchen. Asami laughs out loud as she opens the oven to check on the pre-made dishes.

“First of all, that’s not official to me. Second of all, Jeff says he likes Pharmercy as well. Third, even if Gency is canon, that’s not going to stop me from shipping Pharmercy.” Asami says, turning around to face Korra. “And now that we are on the topic, when am I going to properly meet your friends, Mako and Bolin?”

“Whenever Mako stops freaking out about meeting one of the richest girls of the Earth Kingdom.” Korra replies.

“Hey, did I ever tell you that I’m actually from Republic City? Not Ba Sing Se.” Asami says as she opens the fridge to take out a container of hand made lemonade.

“Really?” Korra says, helping Asami lift the heavy container of lemonade onto the kitchen table. “This isn’t your real home?”

“Nope. My dad bought this house so I’ll be closer to the school and not have to live in the dorms.”

“He sounds like a kind father.”

“He really is. He can just be too overprotective sometimes.” Asami says with a gentle smile as she wraps her arms around Korra’s neck. “Ever since my mother died, he has always made sure I was safe. He even made me take self-defense classes with the top martial artists.”

“That explains why you are willing to get into Kuvira’s face.” Korra teased.

“I’m not daddy’s helpless little girl.” Asami whispered, her luscious red lips hover over Korra’s.

“I didn’t say you were.” Korra whispered back, wrapping her muscular arms around Asami’s waist, pulling her closer to her body. “I think you’re daddy’s tough girl now.”

Asami chuckles, running her hand along the spine of her Alpha, earning a subtle groan from Korra. “You know, I wouldn’t mind calling a certain someone ‘daddy’.”

Korra groans at the name. Her grip on Asami’s waist tightens. Her cock was fluttering between being limp and hard. Just hearing the word ‘daddy’ made her cock jerk against her pants. “I think I prefer being called ‘mommy’.”

This time Asami groaned upon hearing the word. Her fingers dig into Korra’s upper back, pushing her hips into the Alpha’s hips, feeling the slight bulge that was appearing. The heat in her core was ignited and Asami felt her sex leaking, preparing for anything to enter its hot cavern. With a long, husky whisper, Asami says, “Mommy.”

The Alpha groans a bit louder, her cock wasn’t fully hard but if Asami kept saying that word, she was sure it will spring out of her pants. Asami responds by crushing her lips onto Korra, desperate to taste her Alpha, taste the ocean. Korra’s mind was filled with roses, heavy and sweet succulent scent of damp roses after a spring rain.

“Asami? I’m home.” A voice called out. Korra and Asami ripped themselves apart upon the voice with panic in their eyes. They mentally cursed themselves for forgetting about Hiroshi and dinner.

“Hi daddy!” Asami responds, calling out. She nudges Korra to go and properly greet her dad. “Korra is here.”

Almost tripping on her feet, Korra stumbles into the entryway of the front door, leaving Asami alone in the kitchen to prepare dinner. Her mind was blank. This was it. This is Asami’s dad. He walked into the home with a work bag over his shoulder. Korra immediately bows at a ninety degree angle, saying, “It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Hiroshi Sato. I’m Korra, daughter of Tonraq and Senna, of the Water Tribe in the South Pole.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Korra.” Hiroshi says. Korra took a second to distinguish the voice. She expected a deep and intimidating tone but she got something different. Then something caught her nose. She gave a sniff. Was that fear? Blue eyes looked up at the man and while he did display a dominance that was usually associated with Alphas, he seems skittish to her.

“It’s my pleasure.” Korra respond with a softer voice. She watch Hiroshi jump a bit, as if he expected Korra to attack him like an Alpha displaying their rules and the lines of their territory.

He nods at Korra, a bit unsure of what to say. He only repeated what Korra had said. “So, Korra, you are from the South Pole.”

“Yes.” Korra responds with a nervousness filling her tone. She wasn’t sure how to respond to that but she wanted to at least try. “And daughter of Tonraq and Senna.”

“Ah, yes. I was actually hoping to extend my business in the South Pole so it’s great that you’re here. Dating my daughter.” Hiroshi says. He added the last part nonchalantly, as if trying to convince himself of the truth. That his precious daughter is growing up and attempting to mate with an Alpha. “You. Yes. You and my daughter.”

“She’s a beautiful, strong, and independent woman. I have no intentions to cause her any harm or force her into anything that might make her uncomfortable. I really love her and I only want what’s best for her.” Korra formally says, trying to speak with the softest tone that she could muster. Her willed her energy to stay calm, trying to push her agitated nerves down. It was hard when the Alpha, in front of her, was releasing a terrifying aura in preparation for self-defense. Yet after Korra had said those words, the aura dropped a bit and there was a light jasmine scent that came out of it. This was a sign. The Alpha was lowering their guard. It surprised Korra.

“Oh thank goodness.” Hiroshi sighs. “You seem so much more gentler than I thought.”

“Thank...you?” Korra says, tilting her head a bit. She saw the Alpha turned from a protective tiger to a playful cub. She hoped that this was a good sign that the father Alpha was trusting her.

“It’s just that I thought you would be much more fiercer than Kuvira. You did scare her off, right?”

“Oh. Oh! Yes. I did. I showed her a thing or two.” Korra responds. To her surprise, Hiroshi pumped his fist in the air in excitement.

“Yeah! Good job! We are close friends with the Beifong family and we have known Kuvira for a while. It’s just that she can be so...intimidating. She scares me, and I’m Asami’s father, an Alpha. I was scared of Kuvira. I thought that you would be much scarier but I can read that you are quite the opposite.”

“I have to admit, I was scared of you too. I mean, you are Asami’s father.” Korra sheepishly replied, feeling more comfortable with the Sato father.

Hiroshi laughed out loud. “I guess that’s us Alphas, huh? We are just always trying to put up a front.”

The Alphas laughed, releasing the nerves and tensions of the earlier encounter. Korra felt like a burden was lifted off of her chest. “You know, I could give you my dad’s number if you are still interested in doing business in the South Pole.”

“Well, then I would be honored, Korra.” Hiroshi responds, taking out his phone.

Korra reaches in her pocket to pull out her phone, forgetting about the condoms in there. Whether it was the force of her phone being dragged out, or the condoms really wanted to doom Korra, all three of the condoms fell out of her pocket, landing right on the ground. Blue eyes widen. Red eyes widen. Everything was silent. Everything was in slow motion. Korra wished she didn’t bring those condoms. She really wanted to kill Bolin, or Mako if it was him, for sneaking them in her clothes.

Immediately, Korra got down on her knees, slamming her head on the ground. She says, “Mr. Sato, this does not mean what you think. I’m so sorry, I’ll get these things out of your sight and take my leave.”

At the same time, a flustered Hiroshi waved his hands in front of him, trying to come up with an excuse for Korra, not realizing that she was bowing to him. “Oh, you youngsters. I’m sure you two are at that stage already. I’m just glad that you aren’t going to try and get my Asami pregnant already.”

“You two are hilarious.” A voice called out, making both Alphas whip their heads. Asami was leaning on the entryway, holding her stomach. She had light tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. “Condoms? You guys are freaking out over condoms? Really?”

“Eh?” Hiroshi and Korra said at the same time. They looked at each other, realizing they were being ridiculous. Asami walks over to her dad, grabbing his bag from his shoulder.

“Thanks for grabbing these, dad.” Asami says. She pulls out a box of condoms from her dad’s bag, making Korra’s eyes grow wide. She was immensely surprised and also shocked that Asami would take them out in front of her dad.

“Ah. Asami. Not in front of your dad.” Korra says weakly, stuttering her words.

“Ah. Sweetie. Not in front of Korra.” Hiroshi weakly says as well. Both Alphas watch Asami head up the stairs, heading to her room. She gives them a wink.

“You two are going to get along great!” She smiles as she disappears upstairs.

The Alphas remained silent, trying to comprehend on what has just happened. Korra got to her feet, wiping her pants clean, also grabbing the three condoms off of the ground. Breaking the silence, Hiroshi comments, “I guess you won’t be needing those anymore.”

“Haha, yeah. I don’t even think that these are proper condoms. This one feels kinda bumpy.”

“I think the red one is a flavored one.” Hiroshi points out.

“Flavored one? Wow, I didn’t know that was a thing.”

“It’s for...yah know.” Hiroshi says, nodding his head. Korra got the message, nodding her head as well.

“Haha, look at us. Casually talking about condoms.” She laughs, followed by Hiroshi laughing as well.

“Honestly, I prefer this conversation than the one that Kuvira always tries to perpetuate. She’s very keen on control.” He explains, rolling his eyes when he said Kuvira’s name.

“I’m not surprised, Mr. Sato.”

“Please, call me Hiroshi.”

“Ah, okay. Hiroshi.”

“Can I still have your father’s number? I would like to conduct business with him if he’s interested, since we may become family.” Hiroshi asks, taking out his phone.

“Ah, yes. Of course.” Korra responded, taking her phone out. When she opened her phone, the screensaver was a picture of Asami. It was definitely meant for Korra’s eyes only. Asami had a soft pout on her lips, her green eyes open with a sad puppy eyed look, along with her school uniform sliding off of her shoulder. It revealed a bit of her creamy shoulder, below her collarbone, and her raven hair was pushed to one side, showing off a delicious smooth neck. An appetizing sight for any Alpha. Yep. This was definitely meant for Korra. Hiroshi was silent when he saw the screensaver. “I’m so sorry, Hiroshi. I meant to changed this.”

“Korra, I’m her father. I changed her diapers and guide her along the road to Omegahood without her Omega mother. Be quiet and just give me your father’s number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami is a pharmercy shipper, pass it on!
> 
> Hey, Valentine’s Day is coming. Would anyone be interested in a Korrasami and Pharmercy story? Like both couples together, talking to each other? Yeah? Well, I’m doing that anyways. Look forward to it when it comes out! (That’s a completely different story.)
> 
> Anyways, I should update the tags or something. This was going to be porn but now I kinda want to mess around with the characters. 
> 
> __________
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know in the comments below of what you think if it. Leave a kudo if you like it. Subscribe if you want to get updated as soon as possible. You can also contact me at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	5. Sato Family (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a bit more serious. I really want to strengthen the bond between them. I’m enjoying writing this story and I’m happy that you love it too.

The dinner went a lot smoother than the introductions, a lot smoother. Korra and Hiroshi got into a passionate conversations about their respective cultures and the importance of maintaining trust and respect between nations. Asami smiled as her father and her girlfriend enjoyed each other’s company. It wasn’t long until dinner was finished and Hiroshi left to leave on his business trip, leaving the girls alone in the house. Asami clung around Korra’s neck once they were alone in the Omega’s room.

“Asami?” Korra says, feeling the Omega’s breast press upon her chest. They felt voluptuous and Korra could imagine her cock sliding in between the fleshy mounds. She giggled to herself but tried to conceal it with a cough. The Alpha cursed herself for thinking such naughty thoughts.

“Korra.” Asami whispered, her voice choked a bit. “I’m so happy.”

Korra smiles, her heart was beaming. “Me too, Asami.”

“I’m happy that you and my father got along so well.”

“Even though it started off weird?” Korra chuckles. Asami laughs, shaking her head. Here eyes were glowing, filled with joy and excitement. She took Korra’s hands and guided her to the bed.

“Lay down with me?” Asami asks. Korra nodded and lets herself be guided down onto the bed. Asami and Korra lay side by side, facing each other. Asami runs her fingers along Korra’s cheek, gazing into the ocean blue eyes. She lets out a sigh. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.” Korra responded. Her hands was running through Asami’s long raven locks, feeling the soft hair pass through her in between her finger tips.

“You know that my dad raised me on his own, practically, since I was a young girl.”

“Yeah.” Korra answers. She remembers Hiroshi small comment about him raising Asami by himself without her Omega mother. The Alpha felt like it wasn’t her place to start asking questions so she remained silent, patiently waiting for Asami to speak up again.

Asami took a deep breath. A pang in her heart made her hesitant at first, but the calming look of Korra’s blue eyes put her at ease. “I want you to know what really happened to my mother, Korra. This is something I don’t usually tell just anyone, not even my closest friends know this. It’s a painful memory and it’s hard...ah…um...”

Korra took Asami’s hands into her own, squeezing tightly. Asami looked so vulnerable, so scared. It broke her heart. She didn’t like seeing Asami depressed and hopeless. She wished she could wipe the frown off of the Omega’s lips. “Take your time, Asami. You can tell me anything. I understand that this is something that was painful to you. You don’t even need to tell me if it’s too much.”

The Omega nodded her head, her eyes were closed shut, trying to shut out the noises of slamming doors and her mother’s scream. Forcing herself to open her eyes so she could gaze into the ocean, Asami took another deep breath. Her hands were shaking, her nails digging into Korra’s hand. “My.” Asami had to take another deep breath. Her body was shaking like a leaf. Korra had to rub her back to ease her nerves.

“I’m right here.” Korra says, kissing Asami’s forehead.

“My mother was killed.” Asami said a bit too quickly. She had to let out a haggard breath as her green eyes filled up with tears. “When I was young, just a child, this group of this notorious gang broke into my home and was robbing the place. It was the first time I smelled Alphas and it was filled with hunger and rage. My mother hid me deep in her closet. My dad was away on a business trip. She hid me under layers of clothes, hoping that they won’t try to search through it.”  
“Having already called the police, she stayed in her bedroom with me hiding, just waiting for them to enter the room. She wanted to make sure their attention would be on her than on anything else in the room. They came in and all I remembered was loud yelling from them and my mom. Then I remembered sounds of something heavy falling over and the grunts and groans of my mother.”

Asami had to take a pause. Her mind kept flashing back to that night and it made her body shudder. Korra, who was listening intently, wrapped her arms around her Omega, rubbing her nose against Asami’s petite nose. A silent way of comforting the Omega. Asami, after a few minutes, continued, “I cried and they heard me. I was so scared. They pulled me out of the closet and they pushed me around, making such vulgar comments about me. I was terrified they were going to rape me. They kept pushing me around that I couldn’t locate where my mother was.”  
“Then one of them got on top of me. He pushed me down and my body went limp. I didn’t hear the sirens of the police. It was like my spirit left my body. He didn’t get to do anything to me but it still traumatized me. They ran. The police never found them.”

Asami was sobbing, her face was deep into Korra’s chest. Korra felt angry. She felt angry at those people that robbed the Sato family. Her teeth clenched as she thought of finding them and beating them up for herself. “Asami, I’m so sorry. I’m so terribly sorry that happened to you.”

Asami choked on her words as she continued to finish her story. “My mom died from her wounds. They broke her until she couldn’t barely breath. She died in the hospital. Ever since then, I had a fear of Alphas.”

“Really?” Korra said. “I mean, of course. Of course, there is no way you could be okay with Alphas after that.”

“Yeah. I never showed it, though. I kept a calm face whenever Alphas approached me but deep down, I was terrified. That’s why I always rejected every offer from Alphas. It helped that my dad supported me.”

Korra thought of Kuvira and her forwardness. She hated to imagine how scared Asami was whenever Kuvira got too upset with her. She wished she could give the Alpha another punch in her face. Then Korra felt a bit guilty herself. “Asami, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable in anyway.”

Asami rushed in to kiss Korra to silence her. “Korra, you’re different. You made me fall in love with you.”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t see me but I saw you defend your friends, Mako and Bolin. Remember? Some Alphas was pushing them around and you jumped in to push them back.”

“I did, didn’t I? That was a long time ago.”

“I thought it was scary at first but you looked so amazing. I can’t explain it but I felt like you were like a superhero, fighting for justice.”

“It was nothing, really. I hate seeing people be bullied, no matter if they are Alphas, Betas, or Omegas.” Korra said, rubbing the back of her head. Asami smiled, giving Korra a few extra kisses.

“I kept watching you. I was so drawn to you.” Asami sighed. She took one of Korra’s hands and placed it on her cheek, feeling the warmth of a kind Alpha. “I feared that I could never fall in love with an Alpha, maybe only with a Beta. You, however, made me fall deeply in love. I love you Korra. I love you so much.”

“Asami.” Korra whispered. Her voice was gentle and calm. She felt a fierce wave of protectiveness wash over her. “I love you too. I really do. You saw me for who I am, not because of my wealth or status. You are a beautiful, strong, and amazing woman.”

“Your Omega?”

“My Omega and your Alpha.”

“My Alpha.” Asami whispered, confirming it in her heart. She rubs her head into the crook of Korra’s neck, inhaling the scent of the salty sea and the cleanliness of fresh air. Korra smelled like freedom, a gate to a new world.

“Asami.” Korra says, rubbing the Omega’s head. “Thank you for telling me this. Really. I’m honored that you trust me so much and I would never want to break that trust. You’re a very special woman and you’re the bravest person I now know. I can’t imagine what it could have been, being bombarded by the other Alphas and yet you handled it all with care and gentleness.”

Asami felt something wet against her forehead and she looks up to see the blue eyes crying. “Korra? Are you crying?”

Korra swallowed a sob and said, “Yeah. No Omega should ever have to constantly put up a mask because they were traumatized by a bunch of reckless and disgusting Alphas. It’s heart breaking. I would have never known this about you if you didn’t tell me.”

Asami was touched, watching her Alpha shed genuine tears. They were tears of pity, of understanding, and out of love. The Omega knew it, now more than ever, that Korra was a unique Alpha. She was beyond comforted that Korra was her Alpha and she was her Omega. “Korra, you really are such a kind and polite Alpha. I’m so happy you are mine.”

The Alpha wiped the tears off of her face, giving Asami her signature lopsided grin. “I’m honored to be yours, Asami.”

“Oh, Korra!” Asami cried, crashing her lips against Korra, making the Alpha yelp in surprise. The Alpha, upon feeling the warm succulent lips against her’s, wrapped her arms around the Omega’s waist, pulling Asami closer to her. In return, Asami releases a gentle whine, an appreciation for being accepted into protective arms. Her hands dug into Korra’s long brown hair, messing them up from their binds. That didn’t matter at all anymore.

With a swell of confidence, Korra flipped herself on top of Asami, being careful to not crush her. The kiss was passionate, hunger, and, yet, it was also a confirmation. To confirm that Korra was Asami’s and Asami was Korra’s. It was the start of creating a lifelong bond. This wasn’t trying to relieve their aches, it was cementing their love. This wasn’t going to be just fucking, it was making sweet, sweet love.

It was Korra that broke the kiss first. It was the nerves talking. Was this too much right now? Blue eyes gaze into green orbs and all Korra saw was hunger and need. Asami whined when Korra broke the kiss, her lips pouted, and her hands eagerly reached for Korra’s shoulders. She needed the Alpha close. The Alpha, trying to ignore the strain at her groin, says, “Are you sure, Asami?”

Asami smiles, gazing lovingly into Korra’s eyes, and runs her fingers along the Alpha’s neck. She turns her neck, making Korra literally drool, and says, “I am sure, Korra. I want you.”

The Alpha nodded her head. “You can tell me to stop anytime, alright? I’m serious, I don’t want to hurt you.”

The Omega nodded her head as well. “Of course, Korra. I understand. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Korra opened her mouth and dived down to latch her teeth into the soft and sensitive flesh of the Omega’s neck. Asami gave a soft sigh as she felt Korra latch on. Korra wasn’t going to bite yet but she wanted to just test it out. Her teeth dug into the skin, not enough to create the mark, but to make Asami moan at the contact. Her hips buck up, crashing into Korra’ aching cock. The Alpha releases a groan and gives Asami another quick movement of her jaw before letting go. Her blue eyes saw Asami’s flustered face against the sheets, her eyes filled with hunger, and her scent was filled with the powerful scent of roses. Korra had to withhold a loud groan, her hunger burned within her, her cock straining against her pants.

A flurry of hands glide against heated skin in haste, desperate to take off the alien barrier that separated the lovers from each other. A blue shirt was thrown off, a red dress slipped down long legs, and tight pants was ripped off the waist of the Alpha. It was a need, a strong desire. Skin to skin contact. To feel each other with their mouths, their hands, their hips, and as well as to connect their souls, all was necessary for Asami and Korra. They sighed as their arms wrapped around each other, their bodies fitting perfectly like a puzzle piece, and their lips found each other once more, releasing a symphony of pleasurable musical moans. They broke the kiss for a bit, breathing into each other’s mouth. Their lingering breath was slowly inhaled and exhaled, a Kama Sutra bond to seal their love.

Korra’s cock was painfully hard, poking on top of Asami’s entrance. It throbbed. It could practically feel the heat of the Omega, sending sparks to Korra’s mind to start plunging already. The Alpha ignored her cock’s insensitive remarks, only focusing on Asami. Her voice. Her scent. Her body. The Omega underneath the Alpha sighed as Korra gently ran her fingers on top of her voluptuous breast. The Alpha purred, digging her face into the fleshy mounds. Asami arched her back to guide Korra into the crevice of her chest. The hot flesh felt amazing against Korra’s cheeks. She loved how soft the breast were. Her fingers squeezed them, enjoying the sensation. Asami smiled as Korra played with her breast.

Two forefingers swiped at the pink nipples of Asami’s breast, eliciting a gasp from the Omega. Asami gives a soft yelp as Korra rubbed the sensitive nubs, rolling them in between her fingers. It was like a small electric shock from her breast to her core. The more Korra played with her nipples, the more her sex grew wet, leaking the sweet nectar. The Alpha latched onto a nipple, her tongue swirled the nub, making Asami arch her back, her head thrown back into the pillows. Asami had to squeeze her legs together to try and relieve the ache. However, her legs can’t go through Korra’s waist. A strong hand dipped in between the Omega’s legs, rubbing in between the folds of Asami’s sex. Korra groans as she felt how wet Asami was for her. Her fingers explored the sex, flicking the small clit, circling the small entrance, and spreading the wetness all over the aching flower. The Alpha could smell Asami’s sex, a heavy dampen scent of roses and sweat. Her mouth watered, her cock jerked up to remind Korra that it needed something warm to dive into, and the Alpha’s mind was getting hazy with lust.

“Asami.” Korra says, straining her voice. She hate to do this but she got off of Asami. “Condom.”

“In the drawer right next to the bed.” Asami instructed, whining at losing Korra’s heat. Korra reached over the drawer, grabbing the box of condoms. She rips open the box and grabs a lucky condom. Once the condom was out of its package, she rolled the condom over her cock in one smooth motion. Her fingers jerk the cock, making sure that it was properly lubed up. Returning back to her original position, Korra lined up her cock along Asami’s entrance.

“Asami.” Korra moans again as the tip of her cock just hovered over her entrance. She doesn’t push in yet. She didn’t want to hurt her Omega. The Alpha slips two fingers into the molten hot core, groaning at how tight Asami was. The walls clenched onto the fingers and fluttered a bit, as if curious about the invading object. The Omega whines, enjoying Korra’s fingers softly thrusting into her, finally able to directly feel the Alpha.

“Inside.” Asami groans. Her hands trail down Korra’s toned stomach and grabbed the base of her cock. The Alpha groans at the contact. “Please, I need you deep inside.”

“Are you sure that you’re ready?” Korra asks, taking her fingers out. She brings them up to her lips, moaning as she taste Asami’s essence.

“Yes.” Asami says. Her mind is foggy, she barely can speak a full sentence at this point. Her sex roared with need.

“I’ll be gentle.” Korra promises and rubs the tip of her cock against Asami’s quivering hole. With a soft nudge, Korra starts to push into the tight hole, moaning as Asami slowly lets her inside. The heat was excruciatingly hot and the Alpha only wanted to feel more of it. The tip slowly slipped inside, clenched by the tightening vaginal walls. Asami groans as the tip enters her, her heavy breathing increases as Korra continues to push in.

“S-slow.” Asami begged and Korra halted her movement a bit, watching her Omega. Asami had a pained look on her face and the Alpha bent down to give gentle kisses on her flushed skin.

“Does it hurt?” Korra asks, moving at an unbearable slow speed, carefully watching for any other signs of discomfort on her Omega’s face.

“Only a little. You’re just so big and I feel so full already.” Asami huffs, biting her lip as a wave of a pleasurable stretch washed over her. It was followed by a sharp pang in her core, still adjusting to Korra’s size. Korra could feel Asami tighten around her cock, flinching a bit.

“Relax, Asami. If you tighten like that, it will hurt more.” The Alpha explains. Asami nodded her head, taking deep breaths, and tried to relax her vaginal muscles. She sighed as the pain lessen as she relaxed, groaning out loud.

The Alpha gave a testing push, watching Asami’s face for any signs of pain. The Omega flinched a bit and Korra halts immediately. She growls as she tries to ignore th ache in her cock. She was barely halfway in, the tightness was so amazing to feel but all she could think about was Asami’s well being. Korra wanted Asami to feel good as well.

“N-no.” Asami moans, holding onto Korra’s neck. “Keep moving. Please.”

The Alpha responds by sliding her cock in at a slow speed, moaning as each inch was dug deeper into the tight sex. Asami moans as her body felt like she was splitting open, yet she desired more. She needed Korra all the way inside. Her body demanded it. Asami sighs happily as Korra pushes in, slowing capturing every inch. The Omega could feel the tip of Korra’s cock hit the deepest part inside her, making her yelp in pleasure.

“Oh spirits, Asami.” Korra moans as she felt the vaginal walls clench around her aching cock. “You’re so tight.”

“Korra.” The Omega responded back. “You feel amazing.”

The Alpha bucks her hips, testing the sensation of friction rubbing her cock. Asami and Korra both moan in ecstasy, feeling the amazing sensation of delicious friction. Seeing no resistance from Asami, Korra started to slowly pump her hips back and forth. As she increased her speed, Asami’s breathing grew quicker and hastier. Korra could draw her cock out, all the way till only the tip lingered inside, and then slam all the way inside until the base was sunken back into the molten sex. The force of Korra’s thrust jerked Asami on the bed, her breast bouncing a bit.

Asami dug her fingers into Korra’s back, drawing them downward, creating long red lines. Korra hissed at the contact, thrusting faster into the aching sex. Her cock felt like it was going to explode but Korra held herself back. She wanted to feel Asami’s walls clench her as the Omega orgasms.

The Omega released waves out loud moans and gasp, each once was drawn out as Korra slammed inside. Asami’s hands moved to the bed sheets, clinging on to them for dear life. Her sex trembled in pleasure and she felt like she was going to break. Her body was on fire. Her sex burned with fire. Her mind was hazy, decorated with little white stars. She was close.

“Korra. Korra. Oh, spirits. Korra.” Asami repeated like a mantra. With each mention of her name, Korra increased the speed, ramming into Asami’s sex. Their bodies were in motion, in rhythm. Asami could feel like she was going to erupt.

“Asami!” Korra cried out as Asami clenched particularly hard on her harden cock. Asami screamed out Korra’s name, her walls vibrating on Korra’s cock. Her body shivered as her body ripped out her orgasm. The white liquid coated the covered cock, making Korra reach her peak. The Alpha spurted her cum inside the condom, feeling the hot seed stay trapped within the bindings. The extra heat of their orgasm felt immense and the girls rocked their bodies against each other to prolong their orgasm. The thrust were sloppy but it was enough to relieve the after ache of Asami’s sex as the Omega flopped back into the bed sheets. Her hair was messy, covering a bit of her face, but she had a sweet smile on her lips. Korra smiled, watching her Omega so satisfied. With a gentle hand, she tugged her half hard cock out of Asami’s sex, making the Omega groan a bit. The cock slipped out, limping against Korra. The Alpha took off the condom, putting it aside.

“Korra.” Asami says, getting Korra’s attention. Blue eyes looked up to Asami tilting her neck to the side, revealing silky smooth skin of her jugular. Korra nodded, her mouth watering. She crawled over the Omega, digging her teeth into Asami’s neck, sighing as everything fit into place.

Asami responds by latching her teeth along the base of Korra’s neck, earning a soft sigh. The pain was slight but it was filled with warmth and trust. The women stayed like that, locked together by their mate mark creation.

It was Korra who released Asami’s neck, licking the wound. She loved how it looked, satisfied with how it worked out. Asami then lets go, licking her mark. They took a few deep breaths, satisfied with what they just did. Asami says, “I love you, Korra.”

“I love you too, Asami.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Asami. My Omega.”

“Your Omega. My Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don’t mind the more serious topic but I’ve grown on this story and I like the girls to really develop their relationship. Since I’m fueling more chapters, the next few chapters will focus on Asami meeting Korra’s family and I plan to add some drama. Until then, have a great Valentine’s Day.
> 
> Even if you are single or not, Self Love is important for the body and soul. Love yourself, you are important. You are valid. 
> 
> IF you are interested in BOTH Pharmercy and Korrasami, check out my Valentine’s Fanfiction called, “Pharmercy and Korrasami Meet On Valentine’s Day”. 
> 
> You can contact me on my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	6. Korra’s Family (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this story was just going to be a short one but here I am. I’m really have fun with writing this story and it’s a nice break from my other story. Hope you enjoy!

Asami felt like she was going to faint. She wanted to throw herself overboard. Well, she could if she wanted. She was on a ship, heading towards the South Pole to visit Korra’s family. Yes, Asami Sato was finally going to meet Korra’s parents. She was happy when Korra met her dad but now it was her turn to break out in nervous sweat. The Omega, standing along the rails in front of the ship, checked her watch again. Three hours has passed already yet Asami felt like she was on the ship for ten minutes. Time was moving too fast for her.

It has been a few months since Korra had that hilarious interaction with her dad. It was likely that Korra would want Asami to meet her family. It was normal for couples. Asami didn’t need to freak out so much. Yet, she was ready to hurl. Oh, wait. No, she was actually seasick too.

“Here, chew on these.” Korra says, walking up to her sick Omega. In her hands was chewable ginger candy for Asami’s toiling stomach. “It’ll help you feel better.”

Asami gave Korra a weak smile and took the candy, plopping them in her mouth. The slight bitter and sweet contrast only made her mouth want to salivated and prepare her for another hurl. She tries to swallow it down, clutching her stomach. The boat rocked heavily on the sea, the sky filled with dark clouds, and there was a slight drizzle. Asami wished she was in her Satomobile, cruising Ba Sing Se with Korra than this moving terrain.

“We’re traveling at a bad time.” Korra said, patting Asami’s back. “The water is getting rougher because there is a storm coming towards my home.”

Asami whined as a wave of nausea hits the core of her stomach. She closes her eyes, trying to will the puke to not jump out. “Great.” She moans.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t pick a better time.” Korra admits, holding Asami’s hands. “I promise I’ll make it up to you when we are at the South Pole. I’ll treat you to anything you want.”

The Omega smiles, caressing Korra’s cheeks. “Korra, you don’t need to treat me. I’m sure I’ll recover once I’m on solid land, or ice.”

“Hopefully the trip back will be calmer.”

Asami groans as she thought of the possible rough trip back, imagining the waves rocking the boat back and forth. She leans over the rail, coughing and gagging her chewed up ginger candy. While Korra holds her hair up, Asami takes deep breaths to calm her raging stomach. “Talk to me Korra. Tell me about your family or your home. I need something to keep my mind busy, rather than hearing the sea mock me.”

“Alright,” Korra responds. “You’ll be meeting my mom and dad, Tonraq and Senna. Then you’ll meet my polar bear dog, Naga.”

“Is that your friend that is like twice your size?” Asami asks, holding back a gag.

“Yeah, she’s huge but, don’t worry, she’s gentle. She might tackle you because she loves meeting new people.”

“Oh spirits, please hold her back then. I might puke on her white fur.”

“Haha, don’t worry. I’ll make sure that you’re settled before riding Naga back home.”

“We’re riding her?” The Omega gasps.

“Yeah. She’ll go slow.”

The Omega groans, shaking the thoughts of more motion on top of an animal. Asami waves her hands, motioning Korra to continue talking. “Who else will I meet?”

“That’s basically my immediate family.” Korra replies.

“Really?”

“Well, I do have an uncle and cousins from the North Pole.” Korra says, growling as she said those words. “However, we aren’t really close with them.”

“Oh, I forget. There’s a North Pole.” Asami says, imaging the world map in her head.

“Yeah, my father use to live there before moving to the South Pole. He could have been the chief of the Northern Water Tribe but he got into a conflict with my grandfather and he ended up being banished.” Korra explains. “His younger brother ended up taking over and my dad became the chief of the Southern Water Trip.”

“I take it that the North and South Poles aren’t on friendly terms?” Asami asks, genuinely curious about Korra’s home and history.

“It’s complicated. My uncle, his name is Unalaq, has tried to communicate with us at times. He always insisted that he could teach me Water Tribe traditions but my dad usually refused.”

“Are there a difference in culture between the tribes?” Asami asks. Her stomach was feeling a bit better but she needed to hold on the the rails to steady herself. The Omega imagined firm land that didn’t rock her core.

“The Northern Water Tribes are much more strict in traditions. They are outdated, in my family’s opinion, and highly support the unfair power structures with Omegas and Alphas. Omegas are set up with arranged marriages and their only purpose is to breed pups. Alphas hold the majority of political powers. My father didn’t agree with how Omegas were treated like objects and he wanted to change these unfair traditions.”

“Wow, I didn’t know that some cultures still held those outdated traditions.” Asami says with wonder. “I can see why your dad shielded you from Northern views.”

“I’m grateful as well. I can’t imagine being forced to marry an Omega that wouldn’t really love me. It feels wrong. It’s unfair. I don’t understand how the Alphas in the North could tolerate such oppression.” Korra says.

“Why would your uncle want to try and teach you those methods when he knows your father won’t allow it?”

“Actually he never really specified what he wanted to teach me. I guess because my origins are from the North, he thinks it’s important for me to know Northern culture. For the past few years, he’s been trying to convince my father that he wants to unite the North and South Poles. While my dad agrees, it has been a shaky process.”

Asami looks out to the sea, comprehending Korra’s words. “Well, I hope my dad isn’t making anything harder for your father and uncle.”

“It’s been great, actually.” Korra exclaims. “My father agrees that technological advances will help our people and our economy. He’s excited to make positive changes for the South Pole.”

“And your uncle?”

“I don’t really know what he thinks. My dad has only been telling me what he thinks. To be honest, I don’t think my uncle would really like what my dad is doing because, again, the North Pole is extremely outdated.”

“Ah.” Asami sighs. “I just don’t want Future Industries to drive a wedge in your family’s relationships.”

Korra wraps her arms around Asami’s waist, gently rubbing her sick stomach. Asami sighs as she feels the surrounding heat of her Alpha. The scent of Korra’s ocean was much more calming than the real sea. “Don’t worry about my uncle. He’s not part of the picture. He’s on the other side of the Earth, far away from the South Pole. Let’s meet my parents first. The ones that are more important. They are so excited to meet you. My mom will be ecstatic.”

“I am excited to meet them too. I’m just nervous.”

“It’s okay to be nervous.” Korra whispered, resting her nose into Asami’s raven locks. The scent of roses was heaviest on the scalp of her head and the Alpha loved the scent. “I’ll be right with you all the time.”

“I love you, Korra.” Asami replies, enjoying the contact of her Alpha.

“I love you too, Asami.”

The Omega sighs as Korra’s heat warms her soul, easing the nausea of her stomach. Only a little. “You’re so warm. I feel so safe with you.”

“I always want to keep you-“

Asami threw her body over the rail, suddenly, and almost took Korra with her. Her body shuddered as the ginger candy barfed out of her mouth. “Blorgh!”

“Ah. Just a little long, Asami.”

___

Asami held some hot tea in her hands, sitting on a stable chair in the pier building, waiting for Korra to come back with Naga. Her stomach has drastically changed once her feet stepped on still land and she smiled as the tea hits the right spots in her stomach. The Omega felt much less nervous and she even felt excited to meet Korra’s parents soon. She could hardly wait to see the infamous polar bear dog. Her foot kept tapping the floor. She was getting impatient. Asami was just happy that her condition improved, feeling like she could take on the world.

“Asami!” Her Alpha called, waving a hand at the entrance of the building. Finishing the tea and throwing it away, Asami took the two bags with her as she made her way to Korra. The Alpha had a bright smile on her face. “She’s right around the corner! You stay out here and I’ll bring her over.”

Asami watched Korra race around the corner, disappearing from sight for a few moments. Asami puts the bags down on the ground, ready to brace herself. She assumed that polar bear dogs would be huge and she needed to mentally prepare herself for the gigantic beast. The Omega could hear footsteps, deep and heavy ones. Her green eyes watch as Naga slowly came into view. She only got a few seconds to enjoy it. Next thing she knows, she was hitting the ground with an enormous weight on her body, along with something wet coating her face.

“Woah! Naga! Easy girl!” Korra was yelling, trying to pull the polar bear dog off of the. Omega. Naga had a smile on her face as she covered Asami with drool. The Omega couldn’t help but laugh as she petted Naga’s head and scratched her ears. “Naga! Get off! You’re going to make drool icicles on Asami’s face.”

“Hahah, H-hi! Ahaha! Naga!” Asami giggles as the dog rubs her head against Asami’s cheeks. Her giant paw claws at Asami’s hands to keep petting her.

Korra had to wrap her arms around Naga’s neck to tug the dog off of Asami. It took great effort but the polar bear dog finally had enough affection and got off of the Omega. “Come on you big lug!” Korra says as she guides Naga off to the side.

Asami felt the drool on her face slowly sting her skin as the cold climate starts to freeze it. Korra immediately started wiping Asami’s face clean with her sleeves. “Sorry. I thought I had a better grip on her.”

“It’s fine, Korra. I’m glad that she already likes me.” Asami smiles, getting back on her feet.

“It’s probably because she likes the way you smell.”

“Oh? What do I smell like?”

“Roses.”

“Really?” Asami says. “I thought I would smell like barf.”

“Hahah.” Korra laughs. “You really do smell nice, though.”

“Thanks.” Asami blushes. Naga was whining, wanting to shower affection on Asami again. Korra had to become a barrier between Naga and Asami. “She’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t she?” The Alpha says with a lopsided grin. “Usually polar bear dogs aren’t really domesticated animals and prefer to stick with their packs in the wild.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I found her when I was little and she was just a pup. She got lost from her pack and I ended up bonding with her. Now we are best friends.” Korra explains as she gives Naga a pat on her back. “Come on, I’ll help you up.”

Korra motions Naga to lay down. Even though her stomach was on the ground, Naga was still as tall as the Alpha. Korra bends down and makes a platform with her hands. She motions Asami to step on her hands. The Omega says, “Oh, alright. Excuse me.”

Asami placed her foot into Korra’s hands and the Alpha lifted her up. Throwing one leg over Naga’s back, Asami was able to mount the polar bear dog without stumbling. Korra picked up the bags and handed them to Asami. The Omega wore her bag on her back. Then Korra mounted up, right in front of Asami. She turns around, saying, “You comfortable?”

“Yeah.” Asami replies. She could feel the muscles move under her as Naga got on her feet. “This feels much better than the ship.”

“That’s good.” Korra smiles. “Hold on to me, okay?”

Asami responds by wrapping her arms around. Korra’s waist. She dug her face into the Alpha’s back, the scent of the clean ocean was calming her. It definitely felt much better on Naga than on the ship. “Ready.” She says.

“Let's go home, Naga!” Korra calls out to her friend. Naga lets out a howl and speeds off. Asami excitedly screams as Naga sped off at full speed. She giggles as the dog yelps in response.

___

Asami gasp as she saw Korra’s home for the first time. Taking in the sights of pure white buildings that blend well with the scenery, she felt happy that Korra is showing her home to the Omega. The children, upon recognizing Korra, laughs and chased after them. They cried out with laughter and giggles. Korra, to amuse the children, lets out a roaring cry to make them happier that they got acknowledged. Asami smiled at the sight. They ended up at Korra’s home in no time. Korra jumped off first and helped Asami down. Naga turns around to nuzzle her head into Asami’s embrace.

“Naga.” Korra whines, pushing the dog away. “Let me hold my girlfriend for once you little nugget.”

“I don’t know, Korra. Naga is a lot warmer than you.” Asami teased, running her fingers behind Naga’s ears and scratching it.

“I know other ways to warm you up.” Korra says with a whistle, rolling her eyes up to look innocent. Asami took a second to understand what Korra mean. When she did, she blushed. Unconsciously, she touched her mate mark on her neck and smiled.

Feeling a bit shy, suddenly, she says, “Let’s meet your parents first and I’ll gladly let you ‘warm’ me up.”

Korra, not expecting that reaction, felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She coughed into her fist as she says, “Ah, yeah. Parents first. Haha. Sorry.”

Now the Alpha felt a bit embarrassed for being so bold. Asami beamed at the shy Korra, loving how the Alpha looked down to hide her embarrassment. “You’re so cute.” The Omega says as she lets Korra take her hand to guide her into her home.

The Alpha responds with a lopsided grin as she opens the door to her home. They were greeted with silence. Then the scent of a dominating scent. It immediately raised an alarm in Korra. She growls as she recognized this scent. Her heart dropped as she heard heavy footsteps within the halls of her house, heading towards them. Then a figure came into view and Korra wrapped an arm around Asami in a protective gesture. Confused, Asami looked at the figure. He was somewhat thin with heavy eyebrows and long hair. This man had two strands of hair, tied on both sides of his face, and he looks at them with a smile. Judging by Korra’s reaction, Asami assumed who this man was.

“Welcome home, Korra.” He says with a gentle smile.

“Hello, Unalaq. I didn’t expect you to be here.” Korra says with disdain.

“You must be Asami.” He says as he looks at the Omega. “Daughter of Hiroshi Sato.”

He raised a mocking eyebrow at the Omega. Asami, for a split second, felt the same fear that she had years ago. The fear of Alphas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Well, how to deal with “that” family member that no one really wants to have dinner with at the table? Hmm.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I will see you in the next chapter, byeeeee.
> 
> You can contact me at kokoro—nerd (two dashes) on Tumblr!


	7. Korra’s Family (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random, out of content, Question: Nico Robin (One Piece) with blue eyes or brown? She had originally has brown eyes in the manga but the anime gives her blue eyes. Personally I love her blue eyes because they stand out from the other female eyes that Oda-Sensei draws. (If you don’t care for One Piece, just ignore this. I’m just curious what you guys think. And I like talking to you guys.)
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy!

“Asami, would you like some more water?” Senna asks the Omega. It took Asami a second to register Korra’s mother’s voice. She nodded her head, offering the other Omega her glass.

“Thank you.” Asami responds once her cup was full. Senna gives her a gentle smile. She shared similar features as her daughter. The bright blue eyes and the same cheerful smile, with the addition aged grace. Asami felt comfortable around Senna, much more than letting Unalaq silently judge her. Ever since she and Korra entered the home to, instead, find Unalaq, she felt an uneasiness around him and it didn’t help that he taunted her with his condescending tone.

“I heard that you suffered a bit on the way here.” Tonraq says, giving Asami an encouraging smile. He was stressed a bit but he tried to hide it with his smile. He was a massive man with long hair and sporting a small beard on his well defined chin, he demanded dominance and power. Yet this Alpha didn’t seem to scare Asami. In fact, she felt the same calming energy of gentleness from the father Alpha, a trait that Korra shared with him. “We have some remedies that might help you on the trip back.”

Asami smiled back, it felt natural with Tonraq. He has been nothing but patient and kind to her since she and Korra came to the home. “That would be useful and a huge help.Thank you.”

“It’s such a shame that you arrived when a storm was coming.” Tonraq explains, his blue eyes flitted to his brother next to him. Asami could feel a disdain towards the brothers, even for a split second. “We got held up with setting up preparations for the storm and so we apologize for being late in giving you a proper welcome, Asami.”

“Don’t be.” Asami nodded. Despite Tonraq sincere apology, she felt he was apologizing her for something else. Or for someone else in particular. “There’s no need to apologize.”

“We will make your trip here enjoyable, Asami.” Senna spoke up. “Storm or not, we would love to introduce you to our home and be well acquainted.”

“I’m excited, Senna. I have so many questions and the South Pole has been nothing but beautiful.” Asami says, biting into a fish jerky.

“Oh, please. Call me mom.” Senna gushes. She was so happy to have another fellow Omega in the house.

“Asami.” Unalaq spoke up. Asami felt her heart drop immensely. The sound of his voice made her burst into fear. She covered it up with a slight cough. Green eyes made contact with blue orbs, Asami felt extremely tiny in Unalaq’s gaze. “I heard your company, your father specifically, Future Industries, has done a lot to improve roads and transportations in Republic City.”

“Ah.” Asami felt the words stuck in her throat. There was something heavy in the air, making her struggle to speak. “Yes. By having proper roads and improved vehicles, it will connect the entire city together to allow faster trade routes and improved communication in the city.”

“I see.” Unalaq whispered, pursing his lips. “I assume that cost money and time.”

“Yes.” Asami responds. Her green eyes stare down at her food. She felt too scared to look Unalaq in the eyes. “However, Future Industries has gotten positive feedback with the improvements.”

“Hmm, how so?” Unalaq poked into his salad, playing with the greens.

“Uncle.” Korra spoke up. Asami looked at her Alpha, realizing that Korra has been unusually silent the entire dinner. Korra held a dark glare at Unalaq and one of her hands rested on Asami’s thigh, rubbing small circles on the flesh. It was a comforting gesture. “Please. Asami just got here. Do not tire her out with questions of business. She’s here to spend time with _my parents_ and we plan to enjoy a nice vacation here. I would appreciate it if you will not bother her so much.”

There was an awkward tension that followed Korra’s words. Well, it was awkward for Unalaq and his children. Oh yeah, Desna and Eska were here. Korra’s cousins. You tend to forget about them because they blend in well with any scene. Asami had to take a second to reconfigure them. They were twins, a boy and a girl. They were eerily too similar, at least in Asami’s opinion. Desna and Eska sported the same hairstyle and clothes, making them a bit more androgynous. What make Asami creeped out was how they performed every action at the same time and talked with a monotone vibe that made Asami think of robots. The only way Asami could tell them apart was that Eska had purple eyeshadow on the outer corners of her eyes.

“Yes, that’s right.” Tonraq spoke up to support his daughter. He was throwing daggers at his brother. He then turns to Asami with a soft smile, trying to cover up any malicious intent towards his brother. “Asami, would you like me to get you some more fish jerky? I still have some on the stove, I can get it for you.”

Tonraq gets up, followed by Korra. “I’ll come with you.” She says. Asami could feel the dominating and anger of her Alpha’s energy. It was the first time she has seen and felt Korra so serious. It made her wary of the kind of person Unalaq is. Asami lets out a quiet whine, only Korra could make it out before she left the room, as the Omega could feel Unalaq’s eyes on her. Korra gives Asami a rub on her back, a comforting way of saying, ‘I’m right here.’

When Tonraq and Korra left the room for a bit, Asami found herself scooting closer to Senna. She had to take a moment to realize how scared she was acting and tried to brush it off by making small talk with Korra’s mother. However, Senna could sense Asami’s apprehensiveness and she turned her chair so she could display herself open to the other Omega. With a small smile, Senna asks, “Tell me Asami, what is Republic City like?”

It was an easy question and Asami felt a bit better focusing on Senna than trying to shake off Unalaq’s unwavering gaze.

___

“Why is he here?” Korra silently hisses as she grabs the fish jerky and places them on the stove rack.

“I have no idea.” Her father responds as he sprinkles seasoning on the cooking fish jerky. “All he said is that he wanted to spend time with us, his family.”

“Did you know he was coming?” The Alpha says, trying to tone down her voice. “And why did he have to bring his creepy kids with him? God, they’re so awkward.”

“He never told me he was going to come unannounced.” Tonraq replies. “Trust me, I’m just has annoyed as you are.”

“Is there any way to make him leave?”

“Even if I could, the latest news about the storm is that it’ll force all the ports to shut down until it settles. I can’t just throw him out. I don’t think it’ll look good if the chief of the Southern Water Tribe threw out the chief of the Northern Tribe out in the cold to die.”

Korra lets out a sigh. “He has the worst timing. It’s like he planned this beforehand with the storm.”

“I’m sorry, Korra. I didn’t want Asami to meet him in these conditions. I didn’t want them to meet at all.”

“It’s not your fault dad.” Korra assured. “He does have a habit to be annoyingly persistent.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I’m just worried about Asami. He keeps exhibiting these weird energies at her and it’s making her uncomfortable.” Korra says, throwing the finished fish jerky onto a plate. “Even mom was getting uncomfortable.”

“It’s his uptight traditions.” Tonraq says, rolling his eyes at the word ‘traditions’. “You know your uncle was extremely doubtful when I married your mother. Even though I was banished, he insisted that I upheld the Northern traditions.”

“I don’t want him to bother Asami. I really care for her.” Korra says, making eye contract with her father. “If he crosses a line, I’ll throw him out myself.”

It wasn’t a threat. It was a warning. An Alpha’s warning. Even as Korra’s father, Tonraq knew that Korra would keep her word. She wasn’t a child anymore. She was a full grown Alpha that has an Omega mate. The Alpha may be a kind hearted woman at heart but she still had the possessive instincts to protect her mate. With a serious look on his face, he nods his head as he says, “I understand, Korra. I’ll keep a close eye on him.”

___

The rest of the dinner went by without another incident. Yet Asami could feel Unalaq’s energy tugging at her, like he was poking her in the side to ask her more questions. She focused her attention on Senna, who was genuinely having a pleasant conversation with Asami about life in Republic City.

“The cars we have may not work well in the South Pole. Our current Satomobiles would slip and slide on the snow terrain.” Asami was explaining to Senna about the Satomobiles that her dad invented. “However, my dad has been designing special wheels that will travel on snow terrain in a safe manner. I can even show you some designs on my phone.”

Tonraq and Senna’s eyes lit up, ignoring Unalaq’s quirk in his eyebrow. Desna and Eska remain monotone with blank expression. They stared at their empty plate, almost as if they were in their own world. Korra tried to force herself to smile and keep the atmosphere light hearted. The Omega took her phone out, opening an app that collected all of her designs. She opened a picture that had a blueprint for the wheel designs for snowy terrain. It had large diamond shaped ridges that protruded out of the tire, along with sharp bumps that decorated along the ridge. The Omega lets Senna take the phone so she and her husband could take a closer look. Tonraq was genuinely curious and interested in the design. “This design will help the Satomobiles travel on snow?” He asks to confirm.

“Not just the tires.” Asami says. “We are designing a new car that will suit the citizens of the South Pole. It will hold, carry, and pull items over three times its weight. If you swipe right, you’ll see a rough sketch of it.”

Senna swiped right on Asami’s phone. The image of was a sturdier vehicle that had a lot of space in the back, strong frames that made up the vehicle, and a huge front. “This is amazing, Asami.” The Omega mother says.

Asami felt a wave of warmth fill her body as she smiled at the compliment. “Thank you. It’s not even a blueprint but its a work in progress.”

Korra gives a lopsided grin and says, “Asami drew that herself.”

Tonraq’s eyes went wide. “Really? That is amazing, Asami!”

“It’s nothing, really.” Asami blushed. Asami’s cheeks felt unusually hot. She hoped it was because she felt embarrassed. Her core felt tight for some reason. The Omega couldn’t figure out if it was because she felt humble or a bit overwhelm with such genuine compliments.

“It is, I’m serious.” Tonraq insisted. “You have an amazing talent. You really are Hiroshi Sato’s daughter. Anyone of his children must have inherit his talents and you really shine through.”

“Right?” Korra pipes up. “She’s going to be an awesome engineer.”

“We need more intelligent women in our era.” Senna says. “You have bright future ahead of you.”

Asami could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, coating her face in red. Although, she felt a bit sweaty too. Asami wondered if the room was getting hotter. The Omega says, “Thank you. I plan to work hard for Future Industries.”

“Asami.” Unalaq spoke up. Asami felt a shiver run down her spine. It was of fear and tension. She turns her head in Unalaq’s direction, not directly looking into his stern eyes. “Surely you understand that the North and South Pole have survived for thousands of years on the technology we have invented.”

“Una-“ Tonraq tries to speak up.

“Would you say that you think your technology to superior to us?”

“No!” Asami yelps. Her head felt a bit dizzy. She wasn’t sure why. Her mind felt a bit hazy and cloudy but she tries to shake it off. “Of course not. I respect the traditions of the Water Tribes and Future Industries does not mean to try and ‘take over’ the South Pole with our technology. We merely want to help and aid nations with improvements that will benefit the modern world.”

“And you think just because you’re dating my niece, that you think you have a sudden right to come onto our lands?” Unalaq says, raising his voice a bit. Asami felt a sudden rush hit her head and she sways a bit, only a little.

“Unalaq!” Korra growls, clenching her fist, unaware of Asami’s odd changes in her condition. The Alpha was about to get up when her father gets up first.

Asami felt immensely hot. Her thighs tighten. The Omega’s clothes clung to her skin.

“Unalaq, the South Pole is under my hands and I would appreciate it if you do not interfere with our business.” Tonraq hisses at his brother. Unalaq turns his attention to his older brother, unamused. “What we do has nothing to do with the North Pole. I want the South Pole to have improvements and growth. Hiroshi Sato has been a workable and pleasant business partner, I do not need you to go ahead and mock his daughter.”

“Tonraq, the North and South Poles have ancient spiritual value that dates back to the origin of creation. I do not agree with modern technology trying to dig up sacred lands and stomp on our legacies.” Unalaq countered. “I want to unite the North and South Poles and unite our people again. Don’t you too?”

“I do. I really do, however, our views are immensely different. Unless you are willing to be a bit more open minded and willing to make changes, I’m afraid that the union of the Poles will not be an event in the near future.”

Asami felt her breathing growing heavy, yet no one noticed her condition. Senna and Korra were focused Tonraq and Unalaq.

“You’re a fool, brother. Do you really think I’ll just sit around and let an outsider come into our family, telling us what to do?” The younger Alpha hissed.

“You may be my brother, Unalaq, but you are the fool. If you weren't my brother, I would have thrown you out into the streets long ago. I was willing to be reasonable with you before but you can not just push your way into my family and think you have an authority over us.” Tonraq growls. “You have already upsetted this family enough and now I am going to have to ask you to leave and spend the rest of the storm in a hotel.”

“Please.” Senna speaks up, glaring at Unalaq. “Because you are family, we were willing to accommodate you. However, you have no right to mock our daughter’s girlfriend and question my husband’s choices.”

An arousal hits Asami’s core. The Omega’s heart dropped as it all made sense. Yet her mind was having a hard time comprehending it.

“You bow your head down, Senna.” Unalaq snarls, curling his lips. “You think you won when you sent Korra to that disgusting interracial snob school.”

“Don’t talk to mom like that!” Korra snarls as well.

“That’s right.” Tonraq supported his daughter. “Senna is my wife, a part of the family, and you will give her the proper respect.”

“You people disgust me.” Unalaq hisses. Desna and Eska watch their father with steady eyes. They have not shown any reaction to the fight. “Don’t think I will just let some Fire Nation outsider enter this family. The Sato Family are just a bunch of rich and spoiled brats that want to take over our lands for their greedy hunger.”

“Unalaq!” Tonraq screams, furious at the North Water Tribe chief.

There was a loud thud. Korra was the first to turn around to see that Asami had fallen to the floor. The Alpha immediately rushed over to Asami, followed by Senna. Korra says, “Asami? Are you okay? Asami?”

Asami gave a slight moan when Korra touched her. A wave of pleasure shot through her body and Asami had to curl into a ball to try and contain it. Senna, recognizing it, immediately turns to Korra to say, “Korra, she just got her heat. Did you know she was suppose to get it this week?”

“Yeah but she told me that it wasn’t supposed to come until the end of the week.” Korra stuttered.

“It must have came early.” Senna muttered to herself. “Korra, grab her suppression. We need to give it to her immediately.”

The Alpha nodded, running off to grab Asami’s bag from her room down the hall. Unalaq just scoffs and starts to leave, his children following after him. Tonraq glares as he watched his younger brother leave his home. Korra’s father says with a growl, “Pleasure having you.”

“It was my pleasure.” Unalaq taunted with a smirk. “If I were you, I could get rid of that Sato Omega before she thinks she can actually be a leader or something.” He finished his comment with a laugh.

Asami could hear the laugh. It rung in her head. It was a dark laugh. Similar to the laughs that the Alphas made when they beat up her mother. It was taunting. It was aggressive. It was filled with oppression. Asami felt like a whimpering puppy in the heat, next to a hungry wolf that wanted to throw her off to the bitter cold. Just because the wolf found it amusing to watch an Omega suffer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! We went from blowjobs to family drama. Well, it’s my story so I can do whatever I want. Haha! Ha...ha...he...hmm. I apologize at how disorganize this story is. I seriously am happy that you guys keep up with this story.
> 
> Also, just a heads up! I am going to be swamped with school work this weekend so an update might be delayed until the end/beginning of next week. 
> 
> For my “Fight for Duat” readers (I know a couple of you guys read this story too), I don’t have a chapter ready this week so you guys will also have to wait too. I’m very sorry. 
> 
> It’s just that this particular weekend and the past few days have been busy for me. I’ll get back on track after I take my big exams. Again, I’m sorry for the wait. I promise I’ll make it up to you guys. Until then, I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know in the comments below of what you think if it. Leave a kudo if you like it. Subscribe if you want to get updated as soon as possible. You can also contact me at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	8. Korra’s Family (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Here we are! Enjoy!

Asami took a deep breath. The suppression was in effect. It was easing the waves of pleasure that slammed into her core, making her want to be filled and used. Asami shut the thoughts away. She curled up into Korra’s bedsheets, the scent of the ocean calming her and at the same time it was making her even hornier. In the numbness of pleasure, Asami heard Korra enter the room. The Omega straightens up to face her Alpha.

“Korra.” She sighed. The Alpha had a sunken look on her face. Asami caressed Korra’s cheek. She whispered again. “Korra.”

“Asami.” Korra responds. She wraps her arms around Asami, enveloping her in a bear hug. “Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing much better, Korra. The suppression really helps.” Asami replies, running her fingers through Korra’s dark locks.

“No.” Korra pushes Asami back to look at her. “Are you okay?”

Asami had to take a second to understand her lover’s meaning. Once she did, she gave a small whimper. Her lips quiver a bit. Her eyes swelled up with fresh tears. Asami didn’t really react to herself that she was actually crying. A sob escapes her. Once the sob leaves her throat, another one followed and Asami found herself shaking. She nods her head from side to side, saying, “I was so scared.”

Korra wraps her arms again, a protective embrace. She rested her forehead on Asami’s. Her hand rubbed Asami’s back as the Omega’s body shook. Haggard breaths trembled with each sob, Asami was hiccuping as the fear rose to her throat. Korra gave soft kisses along Asami’s cheeks. A gentle protection. A wish for the tears to stop falling. “Asami. I’m so sorry.”

“S-sorry?” Asami choked, swallowing a round of hiccups down her throat.

“I’m sorry that my poor excuse for an uncle insulted you and mocked you.”

“It’s okay, Korra. I shouldn’t have spoke up against your uncle,”

“No, it’s not okay.” Korra growls, clenching her fist. Her blue eyes look into green, a fierce wave of protectiveness swelled in her heart. “My uncle had no right to even be here. He has no right to be such an oppressive fuck towards you. You were brilliant. My parents was so interested in your work and he had no right to put you down. I’m so sorry that I brought you here to only to be oppressed by him.”

Korra had a few tears rolling down her cheek. Asami kissed them away. “Korra. You shouldn’t apologize for your uncle. I know he doesn’t represent your family. He doesn't represent you.”

Asami kisses Korra, sighing at the warm contact of her lips. Korra gives a low huff, an Alpha trait to say that she felt somewhat responsible still. Korra says, “I won’t let that bastard near you again.”

The Omega releases a sighed giggle. “I know you won’t. Regardless of what happened, I’m happy that your parents defended me. At least they seem to like me, right?”

“They’re extremely embarrassed for my uncle so expect them to be groveling at your feet in the morning.” Korra says, ending the comment with a lopsided grin. Then her face transitions into a stern look. Her eyes turn a darker shade of blue, her lips curled into a deep frown, and yet Asami felt a wave of security within the Alpha’s energy that surrounded her. “I’m serious, Asami. Don’t apologize or feel like it was your fault for what happened tonight. Unalaq is in the wrong. I don’t want you to ever to feel unsafe or terrified in my home. Ever.”

Asami felt a rush of happiness hit her heart. She was so lucky. Too lucky. She opened her lips to speak. The words choked in her throat. The Omega had to take a deep breath before speaking. “I was scared, Korra. Your uncle reminded me of those Alphas from when I was a child, hiding in the closet. He was like a predator and I was his prey.”

A flash of guilt covered Korra’s sad blue eyes. The Alpha gave a soft snarl, not directed at Asami but at herself. She wished she kicked Unalaq out of the house earlier before Asami collapse from her sudden heat. “That must have been so painful for you.”

“It was.” Asami replies. She rested a hand on Korra’s cheek, caressing it gently. “He’s gone. I’m okay. Really, Korra. I’m not the same little girl that was scared in the closet. I’m a young adult. I won’t let Unalaq get to me.”

Korra rested her forehead on Asami’s, the warmth of their bodies felt safe and serene with just the two of them. Their breaths mingled a bit, a small bond between two lovers. “I love you, Asami. So much.”

“I love you too, Korra. I won’t let a little family drama scare me away.”

It was Korra that released a huge breath from her chest. It was like a burden was being lifted from her shoulders. She stutters, “Thank you.”

Asami tilted her head in slight confusion. She had a gentle smile on her face, her plump lips have stopped quivering. “Were you scared that I was going to break up with you?”

The Alpha released a small whine. It was a noise that dogs make when they wanted their owner’s attention. In this case, Korra was just a bit impish and embarrassed for being worriedly needy. “Yeah.” She said in a small whisper that Asami almost didn’t catch it.

The Omega lets a laugh escape her lips. It was not a mockingly laugh, like the one that Unalaq gave. It was a release of her nerves that had bundled in the core of her stomach. Her worries, her fears, and her trauma was turned into a fit of giggles. Asami felt a bit selfish. Here she was crying and she didn’t consider Korra’s concerns. Unalaq is her uncle and Korra felt responsible. Of course the Alpha held such possible what-ifs. Asami gave Korra a passionate kiss on her lips, giving a small moan as they enjoyed the crackle of energy that erupt from it. Smiling into the kiss, Asami reluctantly breaks it to aim her green eyes into the ocean of blue orbs. Korra seems to have calmed down. She had a grin on her face. “As long as you love me, I will never let anyone drive us apart. I love you so much, Korra.”

“Mhmm.” The Alpha softly hums. She places gentle kisses on Asami’s forehead, sighing into the rose scented hair. It was even heavier because of the Omega’s heat. Asami took one of Korra’s hand and places it on her neck. Korra’s fingers traced the mate mark, freshly healed and it sends a powerful spark of dominance and possessiveness in the Alpha.

“I’m yours.” Asami says with confidence. “I’m all yours.”

“I’m yours too.” Korra replies with a smile. The Alpha flops on the bed besides Asami, moaning into her bed sheets as Asami giggled. The Omega turns her body to the side so she could face her Alpha.

“Say I’m yours.” Asami says, her lips hovering over Korra’s lips. Her hands tangle into brown locks. The scent of the ocean and roses intertwine, creating an exotic scent of earth and water. Two elements that blended so well together, needing each other to live.

“You’re mine.” Korra replies, a hint of an animalistic growl linger in the tone. Asami gives a soft whine, a submissive noise to please her Alpha. With a smile, Asami crushes her lips against Korra’s, hungry for the Alpha’s affections. Korra lunges forward, trapping the Omega under her, earning a happy whimper. The Omega’s hands run through brown locks and around her upper shoulders. The nails dig into the hot flesh, assuring the Omega that the Alpha was real. Korra would release small groans as Asami ran her nails across the healed mate mark, a small reminder of who she belongs to.

The scent of the dampened heat lingers in Korra’s senses. Roses. Heavy roses after a rainstorm. Sweet and succulent. Korra couldn’t get enough. With a sharp growl, Korra’s hips rolled forward. She didn’t realize that a bulge was already forming and it rubbed against Asami’s aching sex. The Omega gives out a low moan, rolling her hips upward as well. With another buck of her hips, their clothed sex grinded together in a rythme of erotic dancing. It was like courting. Korra was careful not to grind too hard while Asami performed small thrust to tease the Alpha above her. In a dance of heated lust, Korra and Asami found themselves lost in each other.

“Asami.” Korra whispered. The Omega gave a sigh of happiness as Korra said her name. It was like music to her ears.

“Korra.” Asami sighs, enjoying the ministrations that was being gifted to her.

Smack!

“What?” Korra says, tilting her head to the side. The Alpha thought that Asami made that sudden noise. Asami shook her head. Her green eyes narrowed in confusion, trailing off to the side. Her eyes grow wide when she saw the window.

“Korra.” Asami begins to say. Her voice falters as she wasn’t sure what to make of the sight. “Can fishes fly?”

“There are a species of fish that can glide in the air for a certain amount of time. Why?”

“Then what’s that?” Asami says, pointing to the window. Korra turns around to see the most slimiest fish splattered on her window. The bulging eyes, open mouth, and a little flail of it’s limp tail, this fish has seen worse days than this. Korra’s mouth dropped to the floor. Who in the world would be throwing fishes at her window?

“I don’t know what type of fish that is.” Korra mutters.

“Korra!” A voice called out. Actually, it sounded like it was a mixture of two voices.

“Asami, did you say something?” The Alpha turns around check on her Omega.

“No.” Asami says, shaking her head. The blush on her cheeks was fading away. The moment was gone.

“Korra!”

“Spirits! Fucking who is it?” Korra grumbles, getting off of the bed to go to her window. The bulge in her pants was limp, losing all of its momentum. Korra was making a mental note to kill the person responsible for interrupting their precious time together. The Alpha carefully opened her window, letting the fish drop to the ground. It landed with a plop. “Sorry Mr. Fish.”

“Korra.” The voice(s) said again. Korra’s eyes had to adjust to the darkness and the sudden chilly air of the pre-storm. Once her eyes landed on the figures, her mouth dropped again.

“Eska? Desna?” Korra gasps. She looks around them. It was just the twins. “What are you guys doing here?!”

“We came over.” Desna says, as if that was the most obvious thing that they were doing.

“I see that.” Korra grumbles, rubbing her head. “Did you guys throw that fish at my window?”

“Yeah.” Eska says with a straight face.

“Why?” The Alpha exclaims, her mouth gaped open. Meanwhile, Asami was a few feet behind Korra, trying to look over the Alpha’s shoulders to see who it was.

“To alert your attention.” Desna and Eska said at the same time.

“I’m on the first floor.” Korra groans again. “You could’ve knocked or even just thrown a pebble at my window.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Eska says, tilting her head to the side. The twins looked at Korra like she was overreacting.

The Alpha releases a sigh. She didn’t have any particular grudges against her cousins. Korra didn’t really spend that much time with them and when she did, they usually kept a distance from her. With the occasional few words exchanged over their childhood, Korra didn’t really know how to respond to her cousins’ forwardness. “Do you need anything? Or?”

“We want to see Asami.” They said.

“Huh?”

Korra felt two bodies push her back and she fell backwards, landing on her head. The twins had jumped on the window railing with Korra comedically upside down on the ground. Asami had a wide look as two of Korra’s cousin stare at her. Their faces did not change in the slightest.

“Hi?” Asami says, waving her hand in hesitation.

They tilted their heads like owls, looking at her like she was an art piece of an art museum. Korra got on her feet, rubbing her head. “What are you two doing?”

The twins ignored Korra, jumping off the railing and pushing Korra back on the ground as they landed. Korra lets out a strangled gasp as her head made contact with her floor again. Asami couldn’t help but laugh. The sight was a bit funny to her.

“Stop pushing me!” Korra says, jumping back on her feet. Desna and Eska ignored her. They circled around Asami, their heads dipping low and high. The Omega felt nervous again. “Hey, stop freaking out my girlfriend.”

Asami gave a shy smile. She wasn’t sure what to do. Desna and Eska just kept observing her. “Can I help you two?”

Desna and Eska stopped in front of Asami. “Can you show us your designs?”

“Huh?”

“Your designs? The one that you showed Korra’s parents.” They said. Asami was a bit creeped out at how in sync the siblings were. However, after taking a second to take in their words, Asami smiled genuinely at the twin’s request.

“Huh?” Korra gasps. Her jaw dropped for the third time.

“Of course.” Asami says, grabbing her phone. The twins stand on both sides of her, curiosity coating their faces. “Have you two taken an interest?”

“Yes.” Eska says.

“We are intrigued by the machines that your family creates.” Desna replies.

“Huh?” Korra says as Asami opens her phone to show her designs and sketches to the twins.

“If you drive that machine, will it really travel over snow?” Desna asks with a raised brow. His eyes were glowing with admiration.

“Yes, the bumps on the tires will help the vehicle from sliding on the ice.” Asami explains.

“It looks complex.” Eska says.

“Our father can not comprehend this, he must lack the intelligence which may be why he takes such great offense.” Desna says. Eska nods to agree with her brother.

Asami wondered if the twins just roasted their dad in their own language.

“Huh?” Korra says again. Just a second ago, Asami and Korra was getting ‘busy’ and now her Omega was casually showing off her designs to her cousins that barged into her room.

“Korra.” Asami says, looking up from her phone.

“Yeah?”

“Can you close the window? The storm is coming in.” She says. Korra turns around to see the floor of her room, under the open window, was drenched. The Alpha scurries to close it.

“Are we just going to accept that a dead fish was thrown at my window, my cousins just entered my room, and now it looks like they are going to have to spend the night here because of the storm?” Korra asks. In the back of her mind, she added that her girlfriend was also currently going through her heat.

“Yes.” Asami, Desna, and Eska say at the same time with a straight face before returning to the pictures on Asami’s phone. Korra lets out a sigh and shrugs her shoulders.

“I’ll get some more blankets.” The Alpha says. She leaves the room and takes a deep breath. “Mom! Dad! Eska and Desna are here! Where are the extra blankets!?”

“What?” Tonraq and Senna called out from their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted more drama then....it’s not going to be in this story. Sorry. Trololololooo
> 
> Also, I know some of you guys would like a chapter of kuvira/opal so expect that soon. It’ll be an extra chapter. I have it halfway done so I will post it in a couple of days or maybe even sooner. If you do not like that ship, don’t read it. Simple as that.
> 
> Other than that, that’s the end of Korra’s family arc. I don’t know if you guys have noticed but I’m just writing the snippets of the highlights of their relationship. I’m not going too in depth. With that said, expect the rest of the chapters to contain korrasami with mako and Bolin, ball (or prom idk) night, and years-later chapter. 
> 
> Tumblr @ kokoro—nerd (two dashes)
> 
> Also, R.I.P Mr. Fish.


	9. Kuvira and Opal

Extra: Kuvira and Opal

“What are you reading?” Opal asks, resting her body on top of Kuvira’s back. Kuvira was sitting on her bed, her book rested on her large pillow. She wore a simple light green tank top and black sweats that hugged around her well toned legs. Opal looked over the Alpha’s shoulder. She wore a large maroon sweater with dark grey leggings.

Kuvira raised an arched brow, slightly annoyed by the weight on her back. She gives a small huff before responding. “A book about a dumb hero that wants to unite a kingdom and gets in the way of the antagonist, who is actually making more progress than the hero.”

“I take it that you relate more to the antagonist than the ‘dumb hero’.” Opal says, rolling her eyes upward.

“So what if I do?” Kuvira says, reading the lines on the pages. Opal gives a soft hum. The Omega flops next to Kuvira, looking up to admire at Kuvira. The Alpha was incredibly handsome. At least that’s what Opal thought. If Kuvira toned down her overpowering attitude, she would be popular with all the Omegas that weren’t so scared of her. Green eyes gaze at the Alpha’s stern jawline and the edge of her perfectly arched eyebrows. Her skin was a bit tanned from hours of intense workouts in the sun. Kuvira’s shaped body gave her powerful arms and a perfectly flat stomach, decorated with the lining of her six pack. Kuvira’s eyes strayed from the pages and looked at the Omega looking up at her. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No.” Opal whispered. She wasn’t scared of Kuvira’s sharp gaze and her dominating aura. They practically grew up together. While some viewed them as adopted sisters, Opal saw Kuvira as a childhood friend that she had a shameless crush on. Well, she still does. Kuvira was never actually adopted by the Beifong family. Suyin just raised her like a daughter and Kuvira was her own person. Opal was sure that her mother hoped that Kuvira would take an interest in Opal. She wasn’t obvious but Opal could tell whenever her mother tried to set them up or urge Kuvira to walk the Omega home and such. Sure, it stung a bit when Kuvira was interested in Asami. After the incident with Korra, Opal felt like Kuvira has soften up since then and even has been a bit affectionate towards her. “You have such a gentle look on your face now. Usually you look like you’re glaring at the book.”

“I glare at my book?” Kuvira laughs. She shakes her head as she closes her book. She lifts the book in front of her, saying, “Sorry Mr. Book. I don’t mean to glare at you.”

“Oh look, the Tyrant Kuvira can make a joke.” Opal teases.

The Alpha scoffs. “Is that what everyone calls me nowadays?”

“Well, that’s just one name out of many.”

“Hmm.” Kuvira hums, setting the book aside on her nightstand. “If you Omegas have time to come up with nicknames for me, you should focus more on your studies.”

“You should lighten up.” Opal replies, earning a groan from the Alpha.

“That’s what Suyin tells me when you told her what happen with Korra and I.” Kuvira mumbles. “Tattletale.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Opal smirks. Her green eyes glow a brighter shade of lime green as she taunts the Alpha. Kuvira responds by grabbing Opal’s wrist and places them above her head.

With the other hand, she looms it over Opal, wiggling her fingers. “I’ll give you a tickle attack.”

The fingers dig into the sensitive flesh of Opal’s ribs, making the Omega give out a loud yelp. It was followed with a series of gasp and giggles as Opal kicks her legs against the bed, writhing away from Kuvira’s steel power strength. Opal could remember when young Kuvira would do this to gain a sort of dominance over Opal whenever the Omega acted up. Now it felt like being dominated completely, in a different way, by the Alpha. She didn’t know what Kuvira was thinking, but she felt wave of rush. A rush of pleasure. Maybe it was Kuvira touching her so intimately or the display of power, Opal felt suddenly submissive under the Alpha. This was just a tickle fight. Opal wasn’t sure why she acted like she was being eaten (sexually) by a predator.

With a kick on the side of Kuvira’s ribs, the Alpha releases the Omega with a smile of triumph. Opal couldn’t help but blush when she saw the lopsided grin. Rolling her eyes upward in order to cover up her flushed face, she says, “You’re such an Alpha.”

“I am an Alpha.” Kuvira smirks, followed by a low chuckle.

“You don’t need to act like one.” Opal says with a bit of amusement in her voice. Her green eyes gaze upon Kuvira’s relaxed facial features. No other Omega got to see this side of the Alpha.

“I guess you’re right.” Kuvira replies with a shrug of her shoulders. Her eyes trail off to the sight of her clock on the wall. It was a little before noon. With a whistle, Kuvira says, “Hey, want to go on a run with me?”

Shaking off the fact that Opal was just ogling and flushed by Kuvira, she nods her head to say, “Yeah, sure.”

Kuvira turns around and takes off her tank top. Underneath was a black sport bra, decorated on the band with the words: Metal Klein. Opal had to giggle at Kuvira’s odd choice of clothes. Yet her green eyes caught the slight movement of Kuvira’s muscular back, mouth watering for any Omega. They grew up together so this kind of casual display of skin was normal. Opal just took it a step farther because of her admiration for the Alpha. Kuvira searched through her closet to grab a white shirt with long sleeves. Putting it on, Opal loved the way the shirt perfectly hugged Kuvira’s frame. The Alpha turns around towards Opal. “Which shirt do you want?”

“Give me whatever.” Opal replies. Kuvira pulls out red shirt with short sleeves, throwing it to Opal. The Omega smiles when she takes a closer look at the clothing. It had the title,“Air Guitar”, across the front.

“You still have this?”

“Hmm?” Kuvira raises an eyebrow, pursing her lips a bit.

“You bought me this shirt. Remember?”

Kuvira took a second before nodding her head. “Yeah, it was for your birthday.”

“It was too big and I complained like a brat.” Opal smiles at the memory of a child Opal throwing a tantrum while child Kuvira rolled her eyes. “I didn’t think you kept it. I thought you would have thrown it away because I really pissed you off then.”

The Alpha shrugs her shoulders. “I figured you would grow into it. I forgot about it as time went on.”

Opal’s heart jumped a bit. She covered a small smile with a cough, trying not to be too obvious. She takes off her maroon sweater. The Omega could swear that she felt Kuvira’s eyes linger on her smaller frame. When she took a nonchalant glance at the Alpha, Kuvira was already turned around. Whimpering to herself, Opal puts on the red shirt. The Omega stands up quickly, taking a step forward, and says, “I’m ready.”

At the same time, Kuvira turns around, as well, to offer Opal a wristband. The taller woman literally collides with the Omega, swerving her arm to avoid ramming Opal’s face. Kuvira loses her balance and trips on her own feet, falling over Opal. The Omega falls back onto the bed with the Alpha following along. They collapse on the bed with a loud thud.

Green eyes made contact with one another as Opal took in the surroundings. Kuvira had both hands on the side of her head, almost trapping Opal in place. The Omega had her hands on the side, almost like she was surrendering. Kuvira’s thighs was tangled with Opal’s legs, along with Kuvira’s face dangerously close to the Omega.

Opal could have sworn that Kuvira sucked in a breath. She could hear the soft air whooshing into the Alpha’s mouth. Looking straight into Kuvira’s eyes, Opal could see the Alpha’s pupils widen upon the sight of her. Opal began to try and remember why pupils dilate in the first place. Light? Right?

The Omega, suddenly remembering the position they were in, laughed out, “Sorry, clumsy feet.”

Kuvira doesn’t say anything. It was as if she was in a trance. Opal could see the way Kuvira’s eyes traced along her upper body before landing back on her eyes. The silence was a bit nerve wracking for Opal.

“Kuvira?” Opal whispers. It seems to knock the Alpha some sense in her head.

“Opal.” It came out as a husky whisper. “Do you like me?”

Opal wanted to smack Kuvira on the head for being so blunt. “What?”

“Nothing. Nevermind.” The Alpha says, shaking her head. She starts to get off when Opal latches her hands on Kuvira’s shoulders with rapid reflexes.

“Did you ask me if I like you?” Opal asks. She wanted to confirm. Kuvira had a slight blush on her cheeks and Opal’s heart melted.

“Yeah but it’s a silly question. I don’t know why I asked.”

Opal felt all her nerves rip out of her body. She swallows her them down and says, “I like you!”

“What?” Kuvira gasps. Her face looked dumbfounded, tilting her head to the side. Opal wanted to smack her own forehead in disbelief, instead she shook her head from side to side. Kuvira’s eyes widen once she registered Opal’s words. “Oh. Oh! Yeah. Cool.”

If two idiots could stare at the sun all day because they are oblivious, then that is these two. The next thing that Opal did was shoving her leg right at Kuvira’s crotch with all of her strength, earning a loud yelp in the process.The Alpha leaped to the side, jerking the bed slightly, and clutched her groin. Kuvira hissed in pain. Opal glares at the Alpha and growls, “I literally confessed that I like you and all you have to say is ‘Cool’.”

Kuvira didn’t growl or hiss back at Opal, even though the Omega played an unfair card. She opens one eye, biting her lower lip as waves of pain throbbed her core. “I’m sorry, Opal. I wasn’t expecting you to say you like me back. I was shocked. I was half expecting you to meant that you like me as a sister figure.”

Opal’s features soften but she was still slightly annoyed. Her eyes linger where she attacked Kuvira. With a small pout, she says, “ I guess I can see why you think that. Sorry for kicking you. It’s just you sounded so dumb.”

Opal followed the sentence with a giggle. Kuvira gave her a warm smile, despite her cock literally crying out in pain. She sets herself up, a hand still on her crotch, so that she can be at eye level with Opal. “Well, I guess I prefer getting hurt by you than by Korra.”

The Omega lets out a groan. “Please tell me that you weren’t just trying to be romantic.”

“I’m not the romantic type.”

“I figured.” Opal says as she rolled her eyes, smirking at the Alpha. Her eyes linger back onto Kuvira’s crotch. At this point, Kuvira was already over the worse of the pain. Unconsciously, the Omega licked her lips. She leans over to the Alpha, hiding her lower face under her hands as she grew nervous while, at the same time, was getting a bit bolder. “I can help you with that.”

Kuvira wasn’t that dumb enough to not understand what ‘that’ meant. Her eyes widen but her cock throbbed excitedly. However, Kuvira releases a sharp groan when the excitement released another wave of pain. Opal reached down to cup the sore length, making the Alpha groan in both pleasure and pain. Her fingers slightly dig into the waistband of Kuvira’s sweatpants. The Alpha responds by helping out. Kuvira tugs her cock out, letting it flop against her sweatpants. Opal literally gasp at the size of it.

Kuvira and Opal took baths together as small children so the Omega wasn’t in the dark when it comes to what a penis looked like. Yet that was years ago. They were older women. Opal was actually impressed with how big Kuvira really is. Korra’s comment about Kuvira possibly having a tiny dick was wrong all right. It was big. It had a good size width for satisfying stretch and it was long enough to compensate for it.

“Huh.” Kuvira says, making Opal look up.

“What?”

“I think I watched a porno with this exact same scenario.”

Opal lets out a laugh. Kuvira said that line with the straightest face ever. It was so blunt too. This was Kuvira. She was honest yet uncharismatic at the same time. The Omega wrapped her fingers gently around the cock, feeling it twitch in her hand. Looking up, Opal says, “Well let's see if I can do better.”

She gives the cock a testing lick. Kuvira hisses as the tongue made contact with her cock. The Alpha places her hand on top of Opal’s head, twirling her fingers into the Omega’s hair. The smaller woman gives another lick, this time using the base of her tongue to slide against the heated length. The Alpha lets out a loud groan. The pain from Opal’s attack was subsiding, being replaced by a wave of pleasure. The cock twitches against Opal’s tongue as it slowly starts to harden. Blood rushing through the cock, it slowly straightens out a bit, curving upwards. The tip was already oozing precum.

Full lips gently covered the tip, followed by a swipe of her tongue. Kuvira sighs as Opal slowly takes the cock into her mouth. The Alpha’s hips buck a bit as she says, “Fuck.”

The Omega looks up, watching Kuvira’s face relax as Opal takes more of the cock into her mouth. She sucks in her breath, suctioning the cock into her mouth. The pressure and the heat made the Alpha moan. Her fingers tighten into Opal’s dark locks. The molten heat of Opal’s mouth sparks a pressure in her core. Kuvira gives Opal a slight nod for her to continue.

Opal bobbed her head up and down the cock, letting the throbbing length slide against her tongue. Her fingers wrapped around the base of Kuvira’s cock, moving upwards as Opal’s head moved down. Kuvira’s eyes rolls her eyes upward as Opal continue this action. She couldn’t think properly.

Twitching and straining with a desire to explode, Opal continues to suck the tip and jerk off the entire length. The pressure was on the edge and it continued to build as each stroke sent Kuvira past her limits.

“Opal.” Kuvira whispers with a husky voice. Her stomach clenches, straining to keep the pressure inside. She knew she wouldn’t last any longer. “You can stop. I...I-I…”

It was already too late. Kuvira’s cock gave one last twitch before spurting out a load into Opal’s mouth. The Omega lets out a surprise gasp but keeps her lips sealed around the harden cock. She could feel the hot liquid hit the back of her throat.

With a few lasting spurts, Opal releases Kuvira’s aching cock. It limps against the sweatpants. Kuvira lets out a few heavy gasps, recollecting herself. The Alpha caresses Opal’s cheeks, her thumb trace over the Omega’s lips.

“Sorry.” The Alpha huffs. “I didn’t mean to cum in your mouth.”

Kuvira reaches over her bed to grab a few tissues. Using them to let Opal spit out the rest of the essence, Kuvira raises an eyebrow. Opal says, “What?”

“Spitter? Not a swallower?” Kuvira replies with a smirk. This earns the Alpha a smack on the side of her arm.

“I would’ve accepted a simple ‘thank you’ from you.” Opal says, shaking her head in disbelief. The Omega smiles and jumps onto Kuvira to give her a kiss. The Alpha responds by moaning into the kiss, along with a sharp groan. Opal pulls away. “What’s wrong?”

“Your knee is on my dick.” Kuvira groans, letting out a held in breath. Opal gets off immediately. Kuvira falls over on the bed, clutching her poor cock for the second time that day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is kicking my ass.  
> So I will respond with sass.   
> Here is some Kuvira and Opal.   
> Now lets all be hopeful.  
>  -KokoroKirei
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that poem. It took me like five minutes to write it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If I ever do a story with just Opal and Kuvira, I’ll tone down the comedy. Byeeee!
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know in the comments below of what you think if it. Leave a kudo if you like it. Subscribe if you want to get updated as soon as possible. You can also contact me at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	10. Festival (1)

Asami lets out a soft groan. The vibration of her voice sends a shiver on the aching cock, snuggled against the warmth of the Omega’s tongue. Korra sighs as the wet tongue jerks forward, surrounded her length with a delicious amount of molten heat. Hands gripping the bed sheets, Korra watches Asami bob her head up and down her raging cock.

Wearing only a silky bathrobe that fell down her shoulders, Asami shook her body gently so that the article of clothing would continue to slid down her body, exposing more skin for the Alpha’s sights. Her fingers grasp around the base of Korra’s cock, jerking it upwards so that her hands can meet with her lips as she lowered her head. Asami could taste Korra’s oozing precum and moans as Korra gives a subconscious jerk of her hips. Her large hand lingers above Asami’s hands.

“Can I grip your hair?” Korra asks, using her other hand to push the end of her tank top high against her body, exposing a well-defined six pack. The ends of her dark blue jeans bundled around her ankles.

Asami responds, well she can’t talk at the moment, by using her free hand to place Korra’s hand into her long locks. Korra slowly tighten her grip into the soft strands, watching the corner of Asami’s lips curl upwards.

Asami’s hand lets go of Korra’s cock. Her mouth is still wrapped around the hard length. For a second, Korra was a bit confused why Asami just stops. Asami, realizing that Korra did not understand what to do, pats Korra’s hand; a nudge to move. It was a silent communication. Asami wanted Korra to take over by using her hair as a leverage. The Alpha blushed at how much control the Omega was giving her.

“Are you sure?” Korra asks. She mentally slapped herself. Asami and Korra’s relationship have gotten bolder and they have grown comfortable with each other’s bodies. The Alpha knew Asami’s do’s and don’t, likewise for Asami.

Asami releases a small giggle, making the aching cock twitch with need. Korra sighs as the precious heat coated her length. Her eyes rolled upwards. With a testing try, Korra eased Asami down on her cock. The swallow of heat that followed make Korra moan out loudly.

Soft pale hands rested on Korra’s thighs, rubbing small circles on the muscular flesh. Asami sighed happily as Korra got a bit more bolder. Korra moved Asami’s head to take in all of her cock, all the way to the hilt. Asami flinched a bit as the tip of Korra’s cock was tickling the back of her throat. What followed was a series of gurgling noises from the Omega.

Panicking, Korra immedietly eases Asami off of her cock entirely. Asami gives Korra a curious look. The Omega says, “Is everything okay? Did my teeth rub too hard?”

Korra shook her head. “I thought you were choking and that it was hurting you.”

“Oh.” Asami says, followed by a sweet smile. “I’m okay. It didn’t hurt or anything.”

“Okay, that’s good.” Korra sighed. She smiles genuinely at her Omega, rubbing the back of her head. “Sorry that I tend to panic easily.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, Korra.” Asami says, rising up so she could sit next to her Alpha. She wraps her arms around Korra’s neck, pulling the Alpha into a hug. “You know that I would tell you if you accidently hurted me.”

Korra lets out a small blush on her cheeks. She smiles at Asami. The Omega gives a few more kisses on the Alpha’s cheek and then looks down. Her lips curl in a smirk and Asami points down to Korra’s crotch. “I’m glad that you’re still in the mood.”

Korra looks down and laughs. Despite the small outburst, her cock was raging hard. Korra rubs the back of her neck in slight embarrassment. “Can we continue?”

“Of course.” Asami whispers with a wink.

“Can we try something else?” Korra asks, suddenly feeling sheepish.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” Asami tilts her head slightly at her Alpha’s sudden shyness. She rest her hands against Korra’s back, feeling the soft breathing move her back a bit.

“Do you know what sixty nine is?”

“It’s a number.” Asami says bluntly.

Korra started to panic, feeling a bit stupid for not being clearer. “Well yeah, it’s a number but...ah..um…it’s a sex position.”

Asami starts to laugh. She felt bad for her Alpha. “I’m sorry Korra, I was kidding. I know what sixty nine is. I was just teasing.”

The Alpha blushed. She gave Asami a playful push. “Stop teasing me.”

“You’re so fun to tease.”

“Well, you can stop.”

“Make me.” Asami says, an obvious hint for Korra to take action. This time Korra understood Asami’s demand. With a smirk on her face, Korra pushes Asami onto the bed with the Alpha on top. Asami laughs as Korra tackles her into the bedsheets.

“You little shit!” Korra laughs out loud, giving Asami’s ribs a few tickles. The Omega giggles and then sucks in a breath when Korra’s thigh rubs against Asami’s sex.

This made Korra stop. Her heart was beating. They were sliding back into the moment. Korra kicked the rest of her pants off of her legs and slides the bathrobe off of Asami. She layed down on the bed, taking Asami with her by laying the Omega on top of her. Asami’s face was flushed. A bit nervous. Maybe that was the Omega traits showing off. With heavy eyelids, Asami turns her body around so her head was at Korra’s crotch and her hips was above the Alpha’s chest a bit. Korra sighed at the sight. Asami’s wet lips was puffy and slightly pink, oozing a bit when Korra poked and prodded at the sensative sex.

Asami started first. Her lips wrapped around the head of Korra’s cock, letting the length rest on her tongue. Korra lets out a groan before running her fingers along the Omega’s heated sex. The Alpha loves the way Asami literally shivers a bit when Korra touches her. With strong hands, Korra guided Asami onto her face. Her tongue was out to taste the sweet nectar.

Now it was Asami’s turn to moan as the soft tongue gently swirled around her small entrance. Her hips bucks slightly. The Omega bobbed her head lower, engulfing much of Korra’s cock into her mouth.

The Alpha ran her tongue along the folds of Asami’s sex. Her finger gently circling Asami’s entrance to lubricate it properly, making sure that Asami was prepared. Her finger slipped in easily, sliding into the molten heat. Asami slinched slightly as Korra penetrated her. Her mouth continued to suck on the hard length, feeling the twitch and strain of the aching cock. Korra was already on the edge. She was just already serviced a bit so it was no surprise that she was on the border.

Just as Korra was about to enter another finger into the tight sex, there was a loud slam at the door.

“Korra! We’re here!” A voice called out. Korra’s heart dropped. Asami immedietly jerks her head up, her mouth gaping open but empty.

“Korra.” Asami whispered. They heard loud footsteps heading towards the room. “You said they would be here in an hour.”

“I did.” Korra whispered back.

“Korra?! Are you here?” Another voiced called out. That startled Asami when she realize that two people were in the dorm room. Whether it was the sudden surprise of the voice or that fact that Asami’s hand was close to the edge of the bed, the Omega slips and falls to the floor, screaming. She lands flat on her nose. What followed next was a loud groan with a couple of choked sobs in between.

“Korra? Are you alright?” The voice asked. Korra could barely hear it as she jumps down the bed to tend to her Omega. Her blue eyes wide in shock. Asami was pouting. Her lips was cut and bruising while her nose was covered in blood.

“Asami!” Korra cries out when she sees the damage.

“Korra!?” The voices say.

The door swung open. Followed by a loud gasp.

“Korra!?” A tall man says. He had interested shaped eyebrows with amber colore eyes.

“Oh my spirits! We are so sorry.” The shorter man gasp. He was a bit buffer than the leaner man. He had green eyes and had a ferret on his shoulders.

“Ah.” Korra gasp. She looks at Asami and at the two men in her room. Her face grew beet red and there was steam practically exploding from her ears.

Here’s the picture. Korra was on the ground, without her pants on so her dick was out, with Asami to comfort her. Asami was practically naked with her hands covering her nose which had blood dripping onto her breast. This was definitely not a scene that happens in a park or at school. At least, these men know that their friend was not a nudist out in public.

“You must be Asami.” The shorter man says with an uneasy smile. He points to himself and the ferret on his shoulders. “I’m Bolin and this is Pabu.”

“Do you seriously think this is the right time to be making introductions!?” The taller man screams at the shorter man. He had a heavy blush on his face. It was obvious where his eyes were at.

“Can you both leave right now!?” Korra chimes in. Asami, after calming down a bit from the worst of the pain, was giving Bolin a small wave of her hand as a greeting. Bolin waves back with a small smile. It seems like these two have already gotten over the apparent nudeness. Almost.

“Why do you not have your pants on?” Bolin says towards Korra, tilting his head a bit. The taller man smacks the shorter man’s head. “Ow! Mako!”

The man named Mako just sneers at the shorter man. “Don’t ask such stupid questions!I t’s obvious why they are naked! We should’ve called first!”

“Again, can you two leave the room so I can put my pants on!?” Korra yells. There was a deep red blush on her face. Her hands was covering Asami’s breast, forgetting about her own nakedness.

___

“Sorry about before. I’m Asami Sato. It’s so nice to finally meet Korra’s friends.” Asami says, bowing her head slightly. Her hand was holding her nose to avoid more blood to drip out. It was bandaged already. Her lip was busted and it was turning a shade of purple.

Korra and Asami were dressed up. Korra wore a white shirt with blue jeans, complimented with black boots. The Alpha wore a heavy blue jacket over the white shirt. Asami was wearing a red flannel with blue jeans. Her light brown boots went up to her leg, almost at her knees. With the makeup on, the cut on her lip looked small but it didn’t cover up the red-black color on her nose. It was the best that she could do. Korra thought Asami still looked gorgeous regardless.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Asami. We’re the Mako and Bolin that Korra talks about.” Bolin says with a happy smile. “Mako is my older brother.”

Mako, who still had a blush on his face, waves his hand awkwardly. “Hey.”

Korra grumbles. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“Sorry.” Bolin says. “We have a good reason! The bus came early.”

“Okay, no. You still could’ve text me a heads up.” Korra retaliated.

“Like I told you, Bolin.” Mako says, glaring at his younger brother. “Now that Korra has a girlfriend, we can’t be barging in her room like we use to do.”

Bolin raised his hands in defense. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry. Wow, lighten up you two. It’s the Elements Festival!”

“Are you excited for anything specific?” Asami asks Bolin. Her nose finally stopped bleeding.

“The food!” Bolin sighs. Mako scoffs with a smile, muttering something about his empty wallet. “What is the Element Festival like in Republic City? Korra told us that you are originally from there.”

“I mean it should be about the same. Concerts, food, booths, and the fireworks in the evening.” Asami replies. Pabu was sniffing at her, inching his way closer to the Omega. “Is this your pet?”

“My best friend.” Bolin corrected. He has a smile of triumph on his face. “He’s the best little ferret of all of Ba Sing Se.”

Asami giggled at the man’s enthusiasm. She turns to Korra. Korra winced at the damage. She hope Asami wasn’t in too much pain. “We are suppose to be meeting up with Opal and the group in about a half hour. Should we get going?”

“Where are we going to meet them?” Mako asks. His eyes wasn’t really looking at Asami but off to the side. There was still a slight blush on his cheeks.

“In front of the Avatar Park. Near the fountains.”

“You should give Opal a call to confirm the plans.” Korra suggested.

“Yes, that’s the breast.” Mako says. Everyone looks at him in confusion.

“What?” Bolin asks.

“That’s the breast.” Mako says, confused why everyone was looking at him so strangely.

“Breast?” Korra says, a hint of laughter in the edge of her voice. Asami didn’t seem to understand Korra was thinking nor why Mako said the wrong word.

“Chest. I said chest.” Mako blushed, finally catching what he said.

“Chest?” Bolin says, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, chest.” Mako barks, getting slightly annoyed. Then his face grows red as he caught himself again. “Best! I meant best! It’s best to confirm plans before we leave!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trolololololololol. 
> 
> Kokoro: Sorry Asami.
> 
> Asami: No, I’m sorry.
> 
> Kokoro: For what?
> 
> Asami: This. *punches me in the nose*  
> __  
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know in the comments below of what you think if it. Leave a kudo if you like it. Subscribe if you want to get updated as soon as possible. You can also contact me at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	11. Festival (2)

“Oh my spirits! Asami, what happened!?” Opal asks when Asami’s group finally met them at the festival. The smaller Omega takes a closer look at Asami’s face, wincing at the red bruising on the Sato’s lips and nose. “I have some concealer that might be able to cover it up more.”

“Ah, please do. I didn’t have concealer with me.” Asami responds.

With Opal’s group was Kuvira and Wu, both were uncomfortable with each other and the situation got more awkward once Kuvira and Korra met up as well. The other Alpha wore a green jacket with black jeans while Opal wore green flannel with jeans. Wu wore...whatever. Kuvira launches a glare at Korra while Korra sticks her tongue out. Wu looks back and forth with them and whines as the Alpha energy starts to multiply immediately. Mako and Bolin looked like they were ready to become Korra’s support group.

“What are you doing here?” Korra grumbles, earning a snarl from Kuvira.

“I’m on a date. What do you think?” Kuvira hisses.

“With Wu?”

“No!” Kuvira and Wu both said at the same time.

“Then who?”

Kuvira points to Asami and Opal. Opal was currently dapping some concealer on Asami’s nose and lips. Korra got confused and then snarled at the other Alpha. She says, “You can’t be on a date with Asami, she’s my girlfriend!”

Mako and Bolin smack their foreheads. Mako walks up to the fuming Korra and says, “Korra, look again.”

The Alpha looks at Asami and Opal. Opal was done with Asami’s makeup and the Omega turns around. The bruises almost look nonexistent, it was just a light shade of pink, almost undetectable if one did not look closely at the Sato woman’s face. Korra’s blue eyes linger on the Omega and a bell rings in her head. She looks at Kuvira and says, “You’re hallucinating that you’re on a date with Asami.”

“What?” Mako gasps. Bolin lets out a snicker. “How did you come up with that conclusion!?”

“It’s Opal.” Kuvira growls, giving up on Korra’s lack of mind. “I’m on a date with Opal.”

“Opal?!” Asami and Korra said at the same time. Korra looks at Asami as Asami looks at Opal.

“Yep, we’re dating.” Opal says, latching her arms around Kuvira’s arm. Asami’s jaws dropped. She walks over to Opal and pulls her away.

“You’re seriously dating Kuvira? Did she threaten you? Did she blackmail you?” Asami pestered at Opal. Opal gives the Omega a happy grin.

“Nope, we are dating. She didn’t threaten me. No blackmail. I’m serious about her.” Opal replies. Asami was taken aback but she nodded her head. She was still uneasy a bit. Then Kuvira took a step forward.

“Asami.” She started to say. Korra was a bit hesitant but she didn’t say or do anything. “I wasn’t the most respectful Alpha towards you and I apologize for my behavior. I don’t expect you to forgive me immediately or to let it go easily. However, I’m serious about Opal and I promise you that I won’t treat her the way I treated you. I hope, in the future, that your family and the Beifong family will continue to have a long lasting friendship, with the addition of me.”

Asami was actually impressed with the change in Kuvira’s attitude. They haven’t really talk much since the incident and Opal never gave any hints that she was dating the Alpha. Green eyes looked over at Wu, giving a silent message of ‘Did you know about Opal and Kuvira?’ He shook his head, still a bit terrified of the dominating Alpha. Asami was half convinced but she knew that Opal has always had a soft spot for Kuvira. Opal knew that what Kuvira did was sometimes too intense and she stood up for Asami when that happened. Asami knew that Opal would never consider dating Kuvira if she thought that the Alpha wasn’t worth her time. With a heavy heart, Asami says, “I accept your apology but just know that Opal is my close friend. If you ever do anything to make her cry, I will honest send Korra after you.”

“Eh? Me?” Korra pipes up after having some kind of mediation session by herself. She didn’t really listen to Kuvira’s apology in the end. “Oh. I mean, yeah! Wait, why won’t you kick Kuvira’s butt, Asami? Why me?”

“Because you’re her girlfriend and you have to do what she says.” Mako and Bolin say at the same time.

“No I get that.” Korra says. She places a hand on Asami’s shoulder. “Asami is pretty strong on her own. Honestly, it will be Asami that will kick your butt. I won’t really be needed to finish the job.”

“Aw, Korra.” Asami gushes towards her Alpha. “Do you really think I’m that strong?”

“Of course. You threw me over your shoulder when I twisted my ankle on that hike we went on a few weeks ago, remember?”

“You know I would always take care of my baby.”

“And me to you.” Korra whispers, nudging her nose against Asami’s nose for an eskimo kiss.

“Gross.” Mako and Bolin said at the same time again.

“But that’s cute.” Bolin added.

“Don’t worry you guys. I made Kuvira cry twice.” Opal pipes up with a goofy grin. Kuvira had sweat drops down her neck.

“Really? Kuvira can cry?” Korra asks, launching a mischievous grin at the other Alpha.

“Opal, let’s start looking through the booths.” Kuvira tries to say as to try and change the subject.

“All you have to do is knee her in the crotch.” Opal says. Asami and Korra gets an evil glint in their eyes.

“Tiny dick.” Korra says, earning a growl from Kuvira.

“Do not.” Kuvira retaliated, a blush forming on her cheeks. “If you like saying tiny dick so much, I suppose you have one yourself.”

“I do not.”

“Okay, Korra.” Kuvira rolled her eyes.

“Tyrant Kuvira.” Korra sneers at the other Alpha.

“Loner Korra.” Kuvira replies back, matching Korra’s sneering grin.

Korra didn’t take the name as an insult. “That sounds like a badass nickname.”

“Then Tyrant Kuvira sounds like a great name for a leader.” Kuvira snarls, trying to one up Korra.

“No, it sounds like you’re a dick and oppress victims into doing everything you want.”

“What is with you and dicks? Are you like five?” Kuvira mocks the other Alpha.

“Those with tiny dicks usually have anger issues and Omegas find those type of Alphas scary.”

“Those who keep saying tiny dick must have a tiny dick.”

“What kind of conversation is this?” Mako and Bolin said, scratching their heads.

“Stop acting like a married couple you two.” Opal calls out. She and Asami were already heading towards a booth. Asami had a smile on her face while Opal looked a bit annoyed at the Alphas. “Or I’m going on a date with Asami.”

“Too late.” Asami says, linking arms with Opal. “We are going right now. Have fun you two.”

“Wait!” Korra and Kuvira yell at the same time. They run to catch up with their Omegas, leaving Mako and Bolin behind.

Mako and Bolin looked at each other and laughed. It was nice seeing Korra get sociable with other people. The Wu came up to them and said, “Couples are so dramatic, am I right?”

“Who are you?” Mako asks, tilting his head.

“Do we know you?” Bolin says.

“I was here the entire time!” Wu exclaims, pumping his fists in the air.

___

The rest of the festival was a huge blur to Korra. Mako and Bolin, despite having already seen Asami naked earlier, have grown too quickly to the Omega and appreciate her interest in their hobbies with wrestling and boxing. Korra even found herself actually having a somewhat decent conversation with Kuvira about political powers and how to strengthen a government while aiding citizen in getting their voices heard. Sure that the two Alphas disagreed with some aspect of their beliefs but Korra genuinely found herself enjoying Kuvira’s presence. It also helped that Opal would swing by them and tease Kuvira until the Alpha was a blushing mess. Korra, to be honest, forgot that Wu was with them but he was usually around either Opal or Asami.

“Korra!” Asami called out to her Alpha. She was waving her hand, drawing her to a booth. “Can you come win me that flying bison plushie?”

Blue eyes look at the grand prizes and there was a huge bison looking creature sitting on a pedestal, almost as big as the owner of the booth. He was at least twice the size of Korra. With a determined grin, Korra took off her blue jacket and handed it to Kuvira. “Hold this for me. I gotta win my girl a prize.”

Then her blue jacket was thrown at her, along with a green jacket. Korra looked over to Kuvira to see the other Alpha smirking at her, rolling her sleeves up. She says, “I’m going to win Opal that prize.”

“You know that you both can win those plushies for us. There’s more than one of them.” Opal spoke up but the Alphas weren’t really listening.

“Hey! Asami asked me to win her a prize. Opal didn’t.” Korra growls at Kuvira. The taller woman scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Well I don’t need to be asked to win a prize for my girl. I’ll do it out of the kindness of my own heart.” Kuvira says, sneering at the annoyed Alpha.

“Why do Alphas need to compete for everything? There’s enough plushies for us all.” Bolin asks his brother. Mako just shrugs his shoulders.

“Do you want to get in between their competition?” Mako says. Bolin nods his head, cowering behind his older brother.

“Fine. Who ever wins this booth will give their girl the prize.” Korra hisses.

“You don’t even know what the game is.” Kuvira says, rolling her eyes again.

“It’s an arm wrestling with that machine.” Asami says, pointing to the booth. Kuvira and Korra make their way and they throw their jackets at Wu, who almost tumbles over from the impact.

“Come right up!” The booth owner says as the Alphas walk up. “Arm wrestle with Iron Claw, the strongest man in the world.”

“It’s just an arm.” Mako mutters.

“This machine will calculate your strength and you can see your score on the monitor. If you get a score higher than five hundred thousand, you get the grand prize.”

“Perfect!” Korra says, cracking her knuckles. Kuvira rolled her shoulders, cracking her neck. Asami and Opal cheered for them from the sidelines. “You go first. That way I can beat you right after.”

“My pleasure.” Kuvira scoffed. She placed her hand onto the machine’s hand. The booth owner gave a countdown and then the machine started going. Kuvira almost lost her grip when the machine suddenly started pushing with immense strength but she held on and started pushing.

“Go Kuvira!” Opal cheered. This fueled the Alpha and she grits her teeth as she pushes the mechanical hand to the other side, almost making it to the end.

“That’s it!” The announcer says once the machine stops. “Lets see your score.”

Everyone looked at the screen and the numbers for nine hundred ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine flashed on the board. Even the announcer was shocked. Kuvira smirks and says, “Too easy.”

“That is the highest score I have ever seen.” The booth owner says. He looks towards Korra. “Well, it’s your turn. All you have to do is beat five hundred thousand to get the grand prize.”

The Alpha swallowed her nerves. She wasn’t so confidant if she could beat Kuvira’s score. However Asami came up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, smiling into the kiss. She says, “Do your best.”

With a newfound determination, Korra places her hand on the machine. The countdown was made and once the machine started moving, Korra pushed all of her strength into it. Asami cheered for her girlfriend, along with Mako and Bolin. Opal was also cheering while Kuvira had a smug look on her face. The other Alpha was sure that Korra wouldn’t beat her score.

It felt like hours was passing for Korra, drilling all of her strength into it. Then the machines stops and the announcer gapes at the score. The number one million was on the monitor. Kuvira’s mouth dropped. Mako and Bolin cheered. Asami gave Korra a huge hug and Opal congratulated the Alpha.

“Wow! You two are strong!” The booth announcer says. He hands the Alphas the plushies. “That was amazing! Enjoy the rest of your night.”

Korra happily handed Asami the plushie while Kuvira looked a bit depressed when she gave Opal the bison stuffed animal. Opal had a happy look on her face regardless and gave her Alpha a kiss on the cheek. Somewhat satisfied, Kuvira points a finger at Korra and says, “You were up by only one point. That’s all I’ll give you.”

Korra sticks her tongue out to say, “Don’t be a sore loser, Kuvira. I won fair and square.”

“It’s because I didn’t kiss her before she went, huh?” Opal says to Asami, making the other Omega giggle.

___

The rest of the evening went off without some crazy competition and before they knew it, the fireworks was about to start. Kuvira and Opal went off alone to enjoy the scene. Mako, Bolin, and Wu decided to stick together and watch the view with the crowd. Korra and Asami went along the coast near the ocean, trying to get as far away from the main crowd. They ended up far enough that they would see the fireworks but away from people. With hands together, they waited for the fireworks to begin.

“Tonight was so much fun.” Asami says, hugging the stuff animal before setting it down on the ground. “I think everyone enjoyed themselves.”

“I think so too.” Korra says. Her hand was cupping some kind of object that was hidden within the sleeve of her jacket.

“We have come such a long way.” Asami whispers. “We enjoyed good times and bad.”

“Funny and awkward.”

“Painful and sad.” Asami added, pointing to her nose and lips. Korra gave each wound a gentle kiss.

“You honestly look so beautiful.”

“Even with a busted nose and lip?”

“So beautiful.”

Asami smiles, holding hands with Korra. They looked out towards the sea, relishing in the dark ocean. It looked so calm and peaceful. “I love you so much, Korra.”

“I love you too, Asami.” Korra swallowed down her nerves and let the object slip out of her sleeve. It was a plastic red rose. She raised the rose in front of her, turning to Asami. “Asami.”

When Asami saw the rose, she gasp. Happiness swelled in her heart and she had to raise a hand to her lips to stifle a small whimper. “Korra.”

“A real rose would dry up and wither but this plastic one will always remain a rose for all eternity, like my love for you. Asami Sato, will you do me the honor of being my date for the Senior Ball?” Korra asked, offering the rose to Asami.

With tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks, Asami leaped into Korra’s arm, saying, “I do, Korra.”

Asami crashed her lips on her Alpha just as the first fireworks began. With the bright flickering lights in the background stood two lovers along the coastline. Near the ocean, holding a rose between them, Asami and Korra would relish this moment for the rest of their lives. Korra, who often resembles the ocean with her peaceful attitude- most of the time- along with her blue eyes, and Asami, who would often represent the rose in beauty and scent, held each other in a tight embrace. In future years to come, Asami would use this specific rose as a bookmark for a scrapbook. She would call this moment, “The Rose and the Ocean”.

The most unlikely pairing of nature, fitting so well together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, you just have to have a chapter filled with shenanigans and Kuvira being the bigger person and apologizing. 
> 
> So for upcoming chapters, it will feature a Prom/Ball section and I will finish it up with a “Years Later” or Epilogue chapter. It’s coming to an end soon so I hope you guys will still stick with me. Of course there will be smex. ;) I did put knotting in the tags and that prolly will come in the “Years Later” chapter. We will see.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know in the comments below of what you think if it. Leave a kudo if you like it. Subscribe if you want to get updated as soon as possible. You can also contact me at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	12. Unforgettable...

“Smile for the camera!”

Flash!

“Now let's have just the Omegas in one picture.”

Korra lets out a weary sigh from all the pictures she had to take with her date. The suit on her body felt a bit tight. She knew she should’ve gotten a bigger size, especially since she has been working out more at the school’s gym. Wearing a dark navy blue suit with a shining white collared shirt underneath, Korra wore the rose corsage on her chest. With sleek black shoes to compliment her outfit, her hair was tied in traditional water tribe fashion with small decorated items. She had jewels intertwined with the strands of her hair.

“How do you feel?” Tonraq says and he came up to his daughter. He claps her on the back, giving her a good hearted shake on his daughter’s shoulders. Senna came up from behind, giggling at them. Korra’s parents have traveled all the way to Ba Sing Se to be with their daughter for her Senior Ball. It was a huge night for Avatar Private Academy. At this point of their lives, the Alphas and Omegas of this school have already paired up. Of course, to an outsider, this seems ridiculous to pick a potential partner when one is just starting out as an adult. For Korra, this moment was everything.

“I feel better than ever.” Korra says. She gives her mom a hug.

“Asami looks gorgeous in her dress.” Senna commented, looking towards the Omegas getting their picture taken.

In Korra’s mind, Asami was breathtaking as she stood with her friends for pictures. In between Wu and Opal, Asami stood out with her red dress. Red has always been her color. Asami’s hair was curled, decorated with glitter that sparkles her raven locks. Her dress cascaded down her body, hugging each curve. There was a slit that allowed her legs to poke out, an appealing sight. Asami had a thing layer of lace that complimented her collarbone, hugging her shoulders. With her signature makeup on, Asami seems to stand out from Opal and Wu’s green outfits. Green eyes met with blue and Asami blushes under her Alpha’s gaze. Korra felt like her heart leaped out of her chest.

“How was your ride here?” Korra asks her parents. “I’m sorry that Asami and I couldn’t pick you up.”

Senna waves off the comment. “It’s fine Korra. Hiroshi sent a car for us.”

“Tonraq!” A voice called out. Korra’s parents turned to see Hiroshi heading towards them.

“Hiroshi.” Tonraq greeted happily. The two Alphas hugged, laughing as if they have been best friend for years. Then Hiroshi gives a hug to Senna and a kiss on the cheek.

“I apologize for not being able to personally pick you up.” Hiroshi says.

“No need to apologize.” Senna says.

“Our boat was late and we didn’t want you to miss the photo opportunities.” Tonraq says.

“Well it is great to finally meet you two in person instead of the phone.” Hiroshi laughs. He moves to the side, offering his hand out. “Please, come inside. We have food and drinks. You must be hungry after your trip. Those kids will be taking more pictures anyways.”

Hiroshi took Tonraq and Senna into the Sato estate, leaving Korra alone with the other dates. The Alpha went up to where her buddies were, huddled in the corner and praying not to be dragged for more pictures.

“How much more pictures do the Omegas want?” Kuvira grumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. Her suit was a dark olive green color with a vest as well, ending with a tight white collared shirt. She had a green bow tie, unlike how Korra and Mako had just a regular silk tie. Korra and Mako laughed when they saw it. It seemed un-Kuviralike.

“We might as well just jump in the limo and meet them there.” Mako says, scratching his head. He wore a basic black and white suit because he’s boring and Wu roped him into being his Ball date by betting. In which Wu actually won the bet.

“Relax Mako.” Korra says. “The after party will be worth it. Bolin will come and you two can go huddle in a corner and be inactive.”

“Why is my brother dressed up and taking pictures with your guy’s dates? He’s not even going.” Mako says, a bit disgruntled.

The Alphas and the Beta looked over to the scene. They were at Asami’s estate and on her large patio, balcony, and a backyard that features a view of the city. Opal and Bolin were talking about different poses while Wu and Asami were already posing. Bolin actually wore a suit and tie for the occasion. He was helping with photos but somehow he integrated with the dates. Opal wore a strapless dress light green dress. Wu wore some weird dark green tunic/suit. No one really knows what it is.

“Let them have fun.” Kuvira says. “We have plenty of time until the event even starts. The more busy they are with each other, the likely chance we will not have to take more pictures.”

“Kuvira!” Opal called out. She motions Kuvira to come to her.

“Aw shit.” The Alpha grumbled. “I spoke too soon.”

Korra laughs as Kuvira, looking defeated, wanders to her date as Wu and Asami head towards them. Korra opens up to Asami, letting the Omega slide into her embrace. Mako looked uncomfortable when Wu approached.

“You look like you’re having fun.” Asami comments, raising an arched eyebrow.

“So much fun.” Korra exaggerate, followed by a lopsided grin.

“I saw your parents when we were taking photos. Are they okay? Did they have a nice ride?”

“They’re fine. They are with your dad inside of the house.”

“That’s good. I’m glad they could come, even if it’s just for a few days. We should take them out for dinner tomorrow night.” Asami says before glancing over to Opal and Kuvira. Despite looking unimpressed with the photoshoot, somehow the gang was able to tell that Kuvira actually didn’t mind taking pictures with Opal.

“She’s a lot less scary when she’s with Opal.” Wu says. He looks over to Mako. “Should we take pictures together? Just the two of us?”

Mako rubs the back of his head, feeling a bit conflicted. However, he nods his head and says, “Sure. It’s your special night.”

Asami lightly giggles at the scene. She turns to Korra, her luscious red lips hovering above Korra’s ear. “Do you think they might get together?”

Korra returns the favor, saying, “I honestly have no idea. Mako, so far, hasn’t really been the best relationship type of guy.”

The couple looked back to Kuvira and Opal. Opal had Kuvira wrapped around her, her arms over the Omega’s shoulders in a tight bear hug embrace. When Bolin alert the signal, the couples smiled. Korra and Asami were both impressed that Kuvira can actually smile. Their photo session went by and soon Korra and Asami decided to go next. Korra took Asami’s hand and guided her onto the set. They smiled at each other, looking deep into each other’s eyes.

“Oh, we’re here!” A group of voices said. Tonraq, Senna, and Hiroshi ran out of the house and had their cameras ready. Asami laughed at the sight of their running parents while Korra groaned.

“Dad, we have a photographer.” Asami says. She laughed again as she watch her dad fumble with his phone.

“I know but I like some candid moment of you two.” Hiroshi says.

“Mom, Dad, you guys can just get the photos from the photographer.” Korra says, feeling embarrassed.

“Don’t be silly. We need to fill up our phone space.” They said, waving their hands at the couple.

Asami shook her head, accepting defeat. She guided Korra to hold her. “Come on, Korra. Just hold me for this picture.”

Bolin snapped the pictures on his command. Asami had wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck for the first pose. Then for the second pose, Asami had Korra life her in her arms like bridal style. For the third pose, Asami got on Korra’s back for a piggyback ride. Then for the final pose, they kissed for the camera, earning cheers from Opal and Wu.

Korra, after the kiss, looked at Asami and she sighed. She whispered, “You’re so beautiful.”

“You’re incredibly handsome in a suit.” Asami responds, giving Korra a peck on her cheeks. “Ready for the time of our lives?”

“Ready when you are.”

___

The event took place on a ship. The ship sailed out into the ocean once everyone has arrived. The main deck was decorated with high end products and decorations. There was a chocolate fountain in the center of the deck. A huge stage on one side of the deck, preparing for a big time artist to perform. There was tables and sets scattered on the other side of the deck. Korra really couldn’t care what else was at this even, she was more interested with Asami. All throughout the night, Asami seems to glow brighter than any star, attracting all of the student’s attention. With the addition of Kuvira in the group, Korra’s group have been in the limelight. Everyone turned to each other to talk about how beautiful Asami looked, how handsome Kuvira was, and there was some comments about Mako. All in all, the event went by smoothly with eating, dancing, and exploring the ship itself.

The ship was an old marine vessel, reconstructed as a historic site and hosting formal events. They allowed students to explore the ship and the history behind it. That is where Korra and Asami were at, spending some quality alone time before rejoining their group for dancing. They wandered through the hallways, staring at the photographs and the different rooms that were on the ship.

“Hey, grab my hand.” Asami says suddenly. Korra latches onto Asami’s hand and the Omega drags them off to a different area of the ship. Korra wasn’t sure if they were suppose to be here but she allowed the Omega to drag her along.

“Where are we going?” Korra asks, looking back to see if anyone was following.

“Someplace where we can be alone.” Asami says with a hint of huskiness in her voice. “The owner of this place knows my dad and there is an area that no one usually go to.”

“Are you suggesting we do something there?” Korra says, getting excited now. It has been hard for the two of them to just be alone.

“Well, I may or may not have had a say in deciding the location for the ball.” Asami winks, guiding Korra through another hallway and into a room.

Korra laughs as she remember that Asami had to spend weeks after school with helping the Ball Committee, as well as her weekends. The Alpha says, “You naughty, naughty girl.”

Asami responds by slamming her lips against her Alpha the moment she closed the door. Korra didn’t even have time to register where she was at. After giving Asami a few smooches, her eyes scanned the room. The room was the ship’s cabin and it has been obviously decorated. The bed was cleaned and ready, along with rose petals on the sheets. There was candles scattered along the floor, setting the mood. Korra gasps, “How in the world were you able to set this up?”

“I have connections, Korra.” Asami says as she pulls Korra closer to the bed. “I wanted to make it up for all the times when I was busy with planning ball.”

A hand was placed on Korra’s limp cock snuggled under the cloth of her pants. Cupping it, the hands rubbed against the organ, making it twitch in response. Korra groans, bucking her hips forward. “Are you sure that no one will find us here?”

“Wouldn’t that make it more exciting?” Asami suggested with a husky whisper. Korra smiled and grabbed Asami’s hips, moving them against her. “If you take too long, then maybe someone might wonder where we are.”

“With the way you are rubbing me, we might have to skip the dancing.” Korra says. “Or you might be too sore to dance.”

Asami lets out a giggle, grabbing Korra’s tie to pull the Alpha towards her. They kiss as their bodies rock against each other. Korra made a mental note to be careful with Asami’s hair and makeup.

The Omega starts to unbuckle Korra’s pants, tugging it down. Korra groans, her hands hover above Asami’s dress. To be honest, she wasn’t sure how to take it off. The Omega casually guided Korra’s hand on a zipper on her back. The Alpha tugged the zipper down, letting the dress slide off. Blue eyes widen to see Asami was stark naked. The cock almost popped out of the boxers.

“I see you’ve planned this for a while.” Korra says, biting her lips.

The Omega hums, pulling Korra on top of her and onto the bed. Korra groans as her hands started to caress Asami’s body. The Omega’s hands tugged Korra’s pants and boxers off, with the help of the Alpha. Korra unbutton her suit and collared shirt, growling at the small button slowing her pace. Once those articles of clothing were off, Korra gently placed small kisses along Asami’s chest and stomach. Her hands massaged the Omega’s hips, slowly urging Asami to spread her legs.

“Korra.” Asami moaned. Korra’s touches ignited a fire kindling at her core. Korra took a second to consider that she didn’t even have a condom. Asami, guessing what Korra’s was thinking, pointed to the table next to them. How convenient. Korra saw a small box and opened it where she grabbed a condom.

“You are so extra.” Korra jokes, making Asami smile and roll her eyes.

Korra takes the condom package and rips it open. She placed the condom on her aching cock, rolling it over her shaft until it was well placed. Pinching the tip of the condom, Korra jerked herself to make sure she was well lubed. With gentle precision, Korra leaned over Asami, making sure her hand wasn’t digging into Asami’s hair as she knows that the Omega worked hard on it. The tip of her rock hard cock was poking Asami’s entrance. She rubbed the tip against it, making sure Asami was well lubricated.

Since she didn’t properly prepare Asami, Korra went extremely slow when she started pushing into Asami. The Omega groaned but she didn’t indicate any signs of pain. She bucked her hips, sinking Korra deeper inside. The Alpha moaned at the heat, embracing her in a velvet warmth of tightness. Korra jerked her hips forward, pushing all the way in.

Asami had her hands digging into Korra’s shoulders, smiling as Korra’s cock rubbed into special section of her walls that made her toes curl. The bed jerked as Korra thrusted into Asami. Asami’s legs bounced a bit in the air.

The pace was even and fast, making Asami groan when Korra increased the pace. She could tell that her Alpha was on the edge. The way Korra grunted as the entire cock delve into the tight sex. The way Korra bites her lips to keep a loud moan from escaping her chest. The way Korra dug her fingers into the sheets. Asami loved it all.

Asami reaches up to kiss Korra. She tightens her walls, clamping onto Korra. This made the friction increase and released waves of pleasure to slam into her core. The Omega moan loudly into Korra’s mouth as her orgasm ripped from her, eliciting Korra’s release. They both came together, breathing loudly against each other. Their bodies shaking in ecstasy.

Korra didn’t want to lay on Asami for fear of ruining Asami’s makeup. The Omega, amazingly, was looking perfect as ever. Her makeup didn’t even seem to smudge or smear. The Alpha was shocked.

Asami purred, stretching a bit and giving Korra teasing glances. Korra kissed her Omega, pulling out of Asami. They gave each other butterfly kisses. Asami says, “I have perfume in the drawer.”

Korra pursed her lips in amusement. “You really have everything planned.”

“Of course, I wanted this to be a special time for us. Just you and me, alone in a room with thousand of other student dancing above our heads.” Asami says. “I had to be extra to make this moment memorable.”

“God you are so perfect.” Korra whispers. “How is it that your makeup doesn’t even look a bit smudged? I was being careful.”

“That is a secret.” Asami says, winking. “Maybe I’ll tell you in the future, my love.”  
___

Who ever thought that Korra, a loner Alpha, would be caught into a web that was planned out by the gorgeous Omega Asami? The ridiculousness of their first encounter, the events that followed, Korra and Asami may have had the craziest high school memories than anyone. Yet life is crazy. Life is bold. Life can be ridiculous. The Rose and the Ocean, two unlikely things together, in a mesh of a spiral of red and blue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I had Spring Break and then I went on vacation. I spent more time with my family so I wasn’t able to write. I apologize for the wait but here we are! I had to end it with another of Asami’s shenanigans. We have one more chapter to go and that is it.
> 
> I truly am happy with the response and support you have given this story. Thank you for reading this and for keeping up with it. From the bottom of my heart, you guys have made me write more Korrasami smut and oneshots because of the love and support you give me. Thank you. Until the next chapter, see you later.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know in the comments below of what you think if it. Leave a kudo if you like it. Subscribe if you want to get updated as soon as possible. You can also contact me at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


	13. Ten Years Later

Asami opened her eyes, green orbs looking at the ceiling. It was the color of white fluffy clouds on a summer day. It was an appeasing white color, it was a nice color to wake up to. The Omega stretches her back, pulling her arms over her head. She could feel the heat from the sunlight bleeding through the thin curtains.

Laying nude in the sheets, the Omega looked over her side, noting the empty space of the huge bed. She could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching the room. With a smile, Asami got up to welcome her lover to the room the moment the door opened.

Korra opened the door slowly as to not disturb the Omega. When blue eyes met green, a wide grin split across her face. She sported shorter hair than from her high school years, her skin covered in a small layer of sweat, and her clothes consist of tight sweats and a tank top, both her signature color blue. Korra says, “Good morning, honey.”

“Good morning, sweetie.” Asami purred. Korra went over to the bed to land a kiss on Asami’s lips. The Sato woman moans into the kiss, relishing in the scent of her Alpha. The Alpha groans as she inhales Asami’s scent.

“How are you feeling? Are you sore?” Korra asks, running a hand down Asami’s toned stomach, her fingertips tickling the dark curls down here.

“No.” Asami says, digging her nose into Korra’s damp hair. The smell of the ocean and the Alpha’s sweat filled her nostrils. “Did you go on a jog?”

“Yeah.” Korra responded, laying on the bed, taking Asami with her. “I just felt like I had a lot of energy to use up.”

“I’m surprised you still have that much energy to go jogging, especially since after last night.” Asami purred as she places an ear against Korra’s heart.

“Isn’t that a good thing? It's hard work to make a baby.”

“It’ll be harder for me because I’ll be holding it for nine months.”

“That means I’ll have to make sure I have enough energy to take care of you and our child.” Korra says, pumping her arms to show off her muscles.

“You’re so perfect.” Asami sighed, kissing along Korra’s neck. “So...so...perfect.”

Asami moans as her lips tickled along Korra’s neck, kissing the slightly red marks on the tanned skin. Her plump lips felt soft against Korra’s heated skin. The Alpha groans as Asami’s hands slip underneath the tank top, teasing the skin underneath. Korra rubs her hands along Asami’s waist, rubbing small circles into the skin. Asami’s lower belly rub against her groin, alerting Korra’s cock a bit. It twitches a bit, shifting underneath the boxers a bit. The Alpha bit back a groan as Asami’s lips reached over to capture her lips into a deep kiss.

“Don’t you have meetings to do today?” Korra says, unconsciously grinding her hips into Asami’s.

The Omega smirked, and with a raised eyebrow, she says, “They are all on Skype so I don’t really need to leave the house. Plus Wu always dresses casual whenever we have online meetings.”

“I do!” Korra protest as Asami latch her lip on the skin of the Alpha’s neck, suckling it for her life. “I have to meet up with Mako and Bolin for the meeting about integrating our companies.”

Asami releases a groan, splattered with a bit of a whimper. She suckled the skin a bit more before releasing it. “I know. We have so much work before the baby comes.”

“We haven’t even checked if you’re pregnant yet.” Korra laughs. “I think you’re using pregnancy as an excuse to not have face to face meetings with Kuvira.”

“Can you blame me?” Asami says, rolling her eyes. “I can only tolerate her to an extent, the rest of the time I want to wring her head off.”

“Well, I think she might be paying more attention to Opal in the future.”

Asami tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“I may or may not have heard some news that Opal might soon be in the same boat as you.” Korra says with a wink, making a shushing motion with her mouth and finger. Asami’s mouth dropped, the ends of her lips curled upward.

“Really?” Asami says, almost ready to just scream for her friend. “Are you joking with me? Are you serious?”

“I don’t know, I just heard rumors.” Korra says.

“From who?”

“Okay, when I went jogging this morning, I saw Kuvira and she kinda hinted it to me.” Korra explains.

“How did she hinted it?” Asami says, a bit skeptic.

“She was like, ‘Do you know if pregnant women need to wear special clothes or something?’ And she didn’t really give me a solid answer when I asked if it was for Opal.”

Asami rolled her eyes again. “Sounds like Kuvira, a politician, being vague and avoiding the main topic as usual. I’ll ask Opal when I see her myself.”

Asam rolled off of Korra’s body, laying on her side. She sighs as her head rest in the pillows. Korra moves to her side so she can get a better view of Asami. Over the years, Asami has kept her usual routine and training, sporting a muscular frame with a toned stomach, arms and legs. Blue eyes stare at Asami’s stomach, imagining it getting bigger with her child. Their child. Asami and Korra’s child.

Korra slowly climbed on top of Asami, kissing along the Omega’s collarbone. She sighed as she got the Alpha’s attention. Her legs spread to accommodate Korra. The Alpha says, “We can go another round.”

“I thought you didn’t want to.” Asami says, looking up at her lover.

“Yeah.” Korra says with a bit of a whine. “I mean I don’t need to see those two until the afternoon so that leaves noon for us. That’s plently of time for us to make sure we can get a baby.”

“Korra, after all these years, you still won’t directly tell me what you want.” Asami teased as she wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck. Her green eyes glance down, noting the bulge appearing in Korra’s sweats. “I guess it can’t be helped. You are much better with your actions than your words.”

The Alpha huffed, trying to act aloof and it only made Asami giggle. “I-I want to have s-sex with you a-a-again. Is that alright? Please?”

Asami gave a soft laugh at the Alpha’s nervousness. She smiled and said, “Of course, baby. Just be a bit more gentle, I am still sore from last night.”

The Alpha nodded and her hands went down to pull her sweats down her toned legs. The cock sprang out of its confines, leaking a bit of precum at the tip. Korra grinded her hips into Asami’s, rubbing the length against the Omega’s entrance. Asami sighed, flinching a bit as the soreness reminded her of last night. The Alpha paused a bit, looking for any resistance from the Omega. Asami sighed and motioned Korra to continue.

Asami was lingering at the end of her heat so her entrance was already soaking wet. Korra lined up her cock with Asami’s entrance, slowly pushing in. The shape of the cavern was still a bit open from last night, so Korra was easily able to slip inside. Asami groaned as she felt a mixture of pain but pleasure as she was filled up again. Her sex felt a bit worn but it gladly accepted Korra’s cock, tighten around it to reclaim it.

“Are you okay?” Korra asked, checking on her Omega.

“Yeah.” Asami whispered. Something ignighted in her core, making her buck her hips upwards to urg Korra to move. “Gentle, please.”

Korra nodded as she pulled out slowly, letting the tip linger in, before pushing back inside. Asami gasp and moaned out loud as she felt that friction eliciting raw pleasure from within her. She could feel the cock throbbing in between her walls, rubbing in the right places. Korra groaned as she gently jerked her hips back and forth, keeping an eye for Asami’s signal if she needed her Alpha to stop. They did go at it pretty rough last night.

Soon the couple found their rhythm quickly, the gentle rocking and soft kisses shared in between them. This wasn’t about sex. Well, it technically was. It was making love. Making a child, creating that bond that will seal their lives together, it was something that Asami and Korra have always talked about. Their sex lives have increased lately, wether it was the desire to make a child or to just feel each other more as they gave each other life. With the gentle rocking, Korra inhaled the scent of roses. The scent that drew her into that room, many years ago. Asami did the same. That ocean scent that calmed her down during the rough days of her high school years. That scent that wrapped her up in a blanket, keeping her safe and protected.

This was like getting to know each other all over again. The taste of their skin. The scent of their bodies. How well they feel, connected at the core. Their energy, their minds, working as one.

As Asami felt her head grow a bit lighter with each thrust, she held onto her wife with all her strength. Her lifeline, her woman, her mate. Asami could feel the tip of Korra’s cock hitting her womb, desperate to mark her again. The Omega felt her core tighten as Korra rubbed against a specific spot inside of her, making her mind go white.

The knot was forming. Korra gently pressed it against Asami’s sex, a silent way to ask for approval. Asami nodded her head as her mouth was busy with small pants. The Alpha pushed in the knot, sealing her inside. Asami flinched at the stretch but she moaned as she was given a wonderful stretch that sealed the deal.

Korra’s head was filled with Asami as she felt Asami tighten around her. Her hips quickly increased the pace, but Korra was careful to not go too fast. It didn’t matter to her. Her body felt like it was going to explode. The way Asami felt, it was like they were built for each other. Korra groaned as her cock spurted large amount of her seen right into Asami, moaning as Asami tighten as the sudden hot liquid.

Asami was heavily breathing as she felt waves of hot liquid coat her walls, this heat that would soon give birth to a life. Asami smiled as Korra’s knot sealed her entrance, locking in her seed. The Omega looked up, kissing Korra on the lips.

“I love you, Korra.” Asami said.

“I love you too, Asami.” Korra responded back, giving soft kisses against the Omega’s ear. Asami sighed, happily purring.

“What should we name our child? A name for a boy or a girl. Or a unisex name. I like that.”

Korra thought for a moment, pursing her lips. She says, “I don’t know.”

Asami tilted her head to the side. “Really?”

“We have a while until we are pressured to think of a name.” Korra reassured, nudging her head into the crook of Asami’s neck. The Omega sighed as she felt the comforting weight on top of her.

Asami’s mind pondered for a bit before saying, “How about Umi for a name?”

“That’s a nice name.” Korra commented. She paused for a few moments. “I really like that name. What does mean?”

“The ocean,” Asami responded. “Just like you.”

Korra smiled, her heart fluttered. She took a few seconds to think before saying, “Then I suggest the name Rose.”

“Rose?”

“Yeah, I don’t have that word in my language, especially since roses do not grown where I live.” Korra explains. “But I think it’s you. Whenever I think of you, I think of roses.”

Now it was Asami’s turn to smile at Korra’s thoughts. Without thinking, she says, “Umi Rose Sato.”

“I like the sound of that, Mrs. Sato.” Korra says, giving her Omega a lopsided grin.

“I do too, Mrs. Sato.” Asami giggles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: If you guys love kuvopal, please read “Walking on Air”. It’s for you guys that really enjoy kuvopal. Don’t like the ship, then please ignore this.
> 
> Wow. We are done. Wow. This has been such an amazing story to write. Sure, it isn’t very dramatic nor did it really have a well thought out plot but it lasted longer than I thought. For that, I thank you guys for supporting this story. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for giving this story kudos, comments, subscribing, and giving me a reason to make this story a bit longer each time. It might be a while until I start up another long story so I hope to have some korrasami, and kuvopal, oneshots in the future. 
> 
> I probably should have said this earlier but Raedmagdon, along with their partner Revans_Mask, was honestly the inspiration for writing this. If you haven’t heard of this writer, which I do not understand why you haven’t read their works yet, then open a new tab and read their works because it is amazingly written. So kudos to them for inspiring me to write my own korrasami omegaverse fanfiction. If you are reading this: Hey! Big fan! I shy so byyye!
> 
> With that said, you guys can always contact me @kokoro—nerd (two dashes) for anything at all. Thank you so much and I hope you guys keep spreading the love for korrasami (and kuvopal).

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine someone being so polite that they properly say “thank you” and “please” after each round of sex. That’s how I imagine Korra would be like.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Let me know in the comments below of what you think if it. Leave a kudo if you like it. Subscribe if you want to get updated as soon as possible. You can also contact me at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).


End file.
